Mensonges et Secrets
by K8-8K
Summary: L'apparition d'un tatouage sur le bras d'Harry va chambouler totalement sa vie.
1. Note

**------**

NOTE :

Non, non vous ne rêvez, j'ai bien mis à jour ma fanfiction ! Le Chapitre n 9 est bien là.

Et, Vous pouvais remerciez LADY JEDUSOR pour cette mise à jour tant attendue. Elle a pas arrêté de m'harceler dernièrement, pas un jour ne pouvait passer sans qu'elle me rappelle que j'avais une fic à mettre à jour.

Bon, je vous conseille de relire ma fiction depuis le début parce qu'en quinze mois vous avez eut tout le temps de l'oublier.

Et pour finir, j'essayerai de mettre mon histoire régulièrement à jours. Enfin, de mettre un notre chapitre un peu plus rapidement que le précédant.

Eva Jedusor

**------**


	2. Présentation

**------**

**Titre :** _Mensonges et Secrets_

**Auteur :** _Eva Jedusor_

**Genre :** _Mystère_

**Résum :** Ma fanfiction se passe après la quatrième année d'Harry à Poudlard, après la renaissance de Voldemort. _Un tatouage apparaît sur le bras gauche d'Harry, le jour de son quinzième anniversaire. Harry découvrira que son passé est enveloppé de mensonges et entouré de secrets. Il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises._

**Disclaimer**_ Rien n'est à moi tout est à J.K. Rowling._****

**------**


	3. Une étrange apparition

**------**

**Chapitre n1 : ' U**_ne étrange apparition _**'**

C'était le 31 juillet, il ne restait que quatre ou cinq minutes avant minuit, dans quelques minutes se sera le 31 juillet, jour d'anniversaire d'Harry Potter, il aura quinze ans cette année.

C'était une chaude et belle nuit d'été. Harry ne dormait pas, il était posté à sa fenêtre et contemplait le ciel étoilé. On pouvait voir des cernes bleuâtres sous chacun de ses yeux, ses paupières devaient être lourde, elles clignaient toute les dix secondes, signe d'une grande fatigue.

Mais, Harry ne voulait pas dormir, il luttait contre le sommeil, il savait que si il s'endormait, il revivrai, comme chaque nuit depuis son retour chez les Dursleys, les événements de l'année passée, la mort de Cédric Diggory, la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le retour à lui de ses mangemorts. Il ne voulait pas encore revoir ces scènes, il les connaissait par cœur, dans les moindres détails.

Il en avait marrer de toujours se réveillait avec sa cicatrice en feu, il ne supportait plus la douleur accablante qu'elle provoquait, cette douleur qui gagnait en puissance à chaque fois.

Il aurait voulut être comme tout le monde, ne plus avoir de cicatrice sur son front, ne plus être célèbre, être comme tout le monde, avoir des parents, une famille aimante, pas des moldus qui le traite comme un esclave, un moins que rien. Ne plus avoir à craindre sa prochaine rencontre avec Lord Voldemort.

Soudain, un point blanc se déplaçant rapidement, attira son attention ! Après quelques instants, une chouette se posa à coté de lui : C'était Hedwige, elle avait un colis rectangulaire accroché à sa patte.

Harry saisit le paquet et la lettre qui l'accompagnait, puis il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, pendant qu'Hedwige se dirigeait vers sa cage pour regagner des forces après son long voyage, en effet cela fessait six jours qu'Harry n'avait pas vu sa chouette et on peut dire que sa compagnie lui avait manqué puisque chez les Dursleys c'est le seul être vivante éprouvant de l'affection pour le jeune sorcier.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur le vieux radioréveil de Dudley avant d'ouvrit la lettre, il était minuit dix, il avait donc quinze depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il commença à lire la lettre après l'avoir décacheter, elle venait de son amie Hermione :

_Bonjour Harry _

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. _

_Moi, je passe de merveilleuse vacance en compagnie de Victor, il m'a invité à passer trois semaines en Bulgarie. Tu verrai les paysages de ce pays, ils sont tous simplement magnifiques, splendides. _

Après avoir lu ces quelques lignes, Harry se sentit triste, malgré lui. Il aimerait aussi passer de bonnes vacances en compagnie de ses amis. Mais il ne fallait pas trop espérer, ce n'était pas demain la veille. Il était coincé chez les Dursleys pour une question de sécurité.

_Tu sais quoi ? J'ai reçut une lettre du professeur McGonagall, je suis préfète. C'est fantastique ! _

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Hermione préfète cela était prévisible, elle passa la plus part de son temps à étudier.

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire !_

_J'espère que mon cadeau va te plaire, en tout cas, moi je pense qu'il te sera utile._

_ Ton amie qui pense à toi !_

_Hermione _

Il saisit le présent de son ami, il déchira le papier coloré qui l'enveloppait, c'était un livre, il s'intitulait « _La magie noire, magie dangereuse, apprendre à s'en protéger » _

Un second hibou pénétra dans la petite chambre, c'était Coq, il appartenait à son meilleur ami Ron Weasley, il portait aussi une lettre et un colis rectangulaire.

_Salut Harry_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tes moldus te traitent bien ?_

_ Moi ça va, mais tu me manques. _

_J'ai reçu des nouvelles d'Hermione, elle est en Bulgarie avec son Vicky._

_ Mon père a demandé à Dumbledore, si tu pouvais venir passer la fin des vacances chez nous, mais il a refusé disant que tu serais plus en sécurité où tu te trouve. _

_Maudit Tu-sais-qui ! _

_Ah ! Oui, j'allais oublier : _

_Joyeuse anniversaire !_

_Ron_

Après la lecture de cette lettre, il ouvrit le paquet, c'était aussi un livre, qui traitait du même sujet que celui envoyé par Hermione, protection contre la magie noire.

Harry sentit une bouffé de colère l'envahir. Ses amis lui offraient des livres pour qu'il apprenne à se défendre contre la magie noire, contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors que lui essaye par tout les moyen d'oublier qu'il est célèbre, oublier que tout les espoirs du monde de la magie se repose sur ses épaules. Il pris les deux présents et les balança contre le mur. Il avait marre : On lui avait écrit un destin, un destin difficile :

**Détruire le plus craint des sorciers, celui dont personne n'ose prononcer le nom, Lord Voldemort. **

Il devait mettre fin au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le vaincre ou mourir, voilà les seuls horizons de son avenir.

On ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Lui, il voulait avoir une vie normale, contrôler son destin, s'amuser, avoir une famille, être comme tout le monde, qu'on arrête de se retourner sur son passage en le montrant du doigt ou en murmurant '_regardes c'est Harry Potter !'_, _'Vous avez vu la cicatrice !'_ ou encore '_Regardes maman, c'est Harry Potter' _en deux mots être heureux.

Tout à coup, une douleur fulgurante partie de sa cicatrice et traverser la totalité de son corps, il avait l'impression qu'une multitude d'aiguilles chauffées à blancs transperçait chaque parcelle de son être, la douleur redoubla, Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou, la brûlure qui consommait son corps, cessa peu à peu, il ne sentait plus qu'une légère démangeaison sur l'avant bras gauche. Curieux, il regarda à cet endroit, qu'elle fut sa surprise quand il vit scintiller sur son bras, comme les étoiles dans le ciel, la marque des ténèbres, symbole de Voldemort.

**------**


	4. Une visite inattendue

**------**

**Chapitre n2 : 'U**_ne visite inattendue_**'**

Harry était pétrifié, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la marque. _'Non, c'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller et mon bras sera intact. Je n'ai pas la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras, je ne fait pas parti des esclaves de Voldemort.'_

La tête d'Harry devenait de plus en plus lourde, ses paupières clignaient toutes les deux seconds, maintenant, il était vraiment épuisé. Il finit pas succomber à la fatigue et s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla en sueur, il avait fait un cauchemar affreux : il y avait des morts partout, des mangemorts jetant des doloris ou des avada sur tout ce qui bougeait, c'était horrible ! Sa cicatrice le brûler ce qui ne l'étonna pas, mais il ressentait également une brûlure au bras gauche. Il le regarda, la marque de Voldemort si trouvait. _'Ce n'est pas _un rêve, elle est bien là. Pourquoi ? Comment est-elle arrivée sur mon bras ? Elle n'a rien à affaire ici ! Je ne suis pas un mangemort ! Je ne deviendrai jamais le gentil chienchien de Voldy

Harry avait besoin de réponse à ses interrogations, il fit ce qui pensait le mieux, il se leva de son lit, attrapa un morceau de parchemin, une plume et un flacon d'encre sous une des lames de son parquet et écrivit à une personne qui pourra sûrement l'aider : Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore_

_Je viens de m'éveiller avec une forte douleur sur mon avant bras gauche et j'ai remarquait que la marque des ténèbres si trouvait. J'ai pensait qui serais sage de vous informer et vous devais être la seule personne à part Voldemort qui peut me donner une explication logique sur la raison de cette apparition._

_Harry Potter_

Harry avait légèrement mentit, mais il préférai passer sous silence sa forte crise de colère contre son futur déjà tracé et puis d'un autre côté il venait de se réveiller. Oui, son message n'est pas vraiment un mensonge ! Bref, il l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige, qui n'avait pas l'air contente d'être tirer de son repos et l'envoya en direction de Poudlard.

Harry s'assit sur son lit, en se répétant que tout ira pour le mieux, Dumbledore va trouver une explication logique à la présence de la marque sur son corps. Il commençait à se calmer, il regarda l'heure qu'il était maintenant cinq heures, il était trop tard ou trop tôt pour se rendormir. Et puis de toute façon après cet inexplicable apparition, il ne trouvera plus le sommeil avant une explication. Harry alla ramasser un des livres qu'il avait jeté plus tôt et commença à le lire.

Il y contenait plein de truc assez intéressant sur la magie noire, on y expliquait pourquoi certain sorcier voulant être puissant se rabattait sur cette branche de la magie, en effet celle-ci permet de gagner facilement et rapidement beaucoup de puissance. Il avait aussi quelques sorts simples pour se protéger des sorts de magie noire de base.

Un bruit sortit Harry de sa lecture, quelqu'un sonnait à la porte d'entrée, il regarda l'heure, il était six heures, maintenant. Qui pouvait bien rendre visite aux Durleys, si tôt ? Puis, il entendit une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement, des pas dans le couloir, ensuite des grognements et le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui descend l'escalier sous une sonnerie répétitive. Cela devait être son oncle qui allait ouvrir.

Curieux, Harry sortit lentement de sa chambre s'en faire le moindre bruit, et se posta à côté de l'escalier pour écouter.

Son oncle ne devait pas attendre de la visite, il se plaignait :

« **On ne peut jamais être tranquille ! Qui peut rendre visite aux autres quand il fait à peine jour ? Encore un imbécile ! »**

Vernon Dursley ouvrit la porte, en ruminant toujours, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un vieil homme avec une très longue barbe blanche, il portait une longue cape vert émeraude et une belle robe noire. M. Dursley regarda avec dégoût l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, cela ne pouvait être qu'un de ces énergumènes que fréquentait son neveu. Le visiteur prit la parole :

**« Bonjour ! M. Vernon Dursley, je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger si tôt, je me nomme Albus Dumbledore et je suis le directeur de l'école où est scolarisé votre neveu, Harry Potter.**

**- Vous, vous prenez pour qui ? On ne vous a jamais appris dans votre monde de cinglés, qu'on ne dérange pas les gens respectables à une heure aussi matinale.** Vernon hurla ses paroles avec une voix remplie de colère, on pouvait voir de la haine brillait dans ses yeux.

- **M. Dursley, je suis désolé de vous déranger. Mais je voudrai voir votre neveu ? **répondit calmement Dumbledore.

Harry s'approcha de la scène, son oncle n'avait pas l'air pressé de faire entrer Albus Dumbledore. Il ferait mieux d'intervenir avant que cela dégénère.

**« Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore, vous vouliez me voir ? **Questionna Harry anxieux, quand il avait écrit la lettre une heure plus tôt, il s'attendait à recevoir une lettre en réponse et pas à une visite. Cela devait être très grave pour que le directeur ce soit déplacé.

- **Oui, Harry. Si je me suis déplacé, c'est pour te proposer de venir passer le mois qui te reste de vacances à Poudlard. J'aimerai profiter de cette période pour te faire quelques révélations. Te diras : Pourquoi Voldemort voulait te tuer ? Pourquoi il a tué Lili et James Potter ? Pourquoi la Marque des Ténèbres a fait une soudaine apparition sur ton bras. D'ailleurs, peux-tu me la montrer ?**

- **Bien sûr ! Professeur. **Tout en parlant, Harry avait remonté la manche gauche du pyjama qu'il portait, pour dévoiler la marque des ténèbres qui scintillait sur son bras, on ne pouvait pas la manquer, le contraste du noir de jais avec la peau attirait inévitablement l'intention.

- **Cela ne me pose aucun problème de finir à Poudlard mes vacances. Je suis curieux d'entendre vos explications.**

- **Bien ! Tout est réglé alors. Je vais te laisser du temps afin que tu puisses faire tes bagages. Le professeur McGonagall viendra te cherche en fin de soirée, vers dix-huit heures trente.**

- **C'est d'accord, professeur. **

Albus Dumbledore transplana après avoir entendu la réponse du jeune sorcier. Harry aurait voulu partir immédiatement, mais bon, il pouvait bien attendre quelques heures de plus.

**-----**


	5. Haine et destruction

**------**

**Chapitre n3 : 'H**_aine et destruction**'**_

Après le départ de Dumbledore, son oncle l'avait saisi et plaqué contre le mur :

« **Alors, c'est ton dernier jour de vacances chez nous, Potter ? Et bien, tu ne risques pas de l'oublier : Je te laisses une pour faire tes bagages, ensuite tu nous prépareras petit déjeuner, pendant que Dudley, Pétunia et moi, nous mangerons, tu tondras la pelouse, tailleras la haie. A midi, tu feras cuire le déjeuner, puis tu t'occuperas du linge, rangera la chambre de Dudley, tu nettoieras la maison de fond en comble et tu finiras ta journée en fessant notre dîner.** »

Son oncle le lâcha et retourna se couchait laissant un Harry Potter tremblotant derrière lui. Le jeune sorcier resta dix minutes sans bouger avant de ce décider de monter dans sa chambre, son oncle l'avait vraiment effrayé.

Harry prépara ses bagages rapidement. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à ranger : Son matériel scolaire était enfermé dans son ancienne chambre, le compartiment sous l'escalier et il n'avait pas l'intention d'emmener les vêtements qui avaient hérité de Dudley. Il avait l'intention de porter son uniforme lorsqu'il sera à Poudlard et peut-être qu'il pourra se rendre à Preaulard afin d'obtenir une garde robe digne de ce nom.

Harry s'allongea sur lit, il lui restait plus d'une demi-heure avant de se métamorphoser en elfe de maison de sa famille bien aimée. Il se mit à réfléchir : L'attitude de Dumbledore lui avait parut plutôt bien étrange, pour ne pas dire extrêmement bizarre.

Il avait agi comme si tout était parfaitement normal, comme s'il s'attendait à l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Il avait également dit qu'il lui dirait pourquoi ses parents se sont fait tuer. Qu'elle rapport cela pouvait-il avoir? Pourquoi Voldemort voulait-il le tuer ? Quand il avait demandé à Dumbledore lors de sa première année celui-ci avait refusé de lui dire, alors pourquoi vouloir lui révéler maintenant ? La raison de la mort de ses parents, il la connaissait ils s'étaient mort en le protégeant, enfin c'est ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit à la fin de sa première année. Il lui avait même dit que sa mère s'était sacrifiée et que c'était grâce à sa qu'il avait pu survivre au sortilège de Voldemort. Il lui aurait mentit! La véritable cible du mage noire aurait-elle, était sa mère et son père ?

Et, Harry avait trouvé étrange que Dumbledore cite le nom de Lili et James Potter au lieu de dire 'tes parents'. C'est vrai il avait dit : **'Pourquoi Voldemort a tué Lili et James Potter ?'** et non pas **'Pourquoi Voldemort a tué tes parents'. **C'était bien ses parents, sa famille ? Non ? Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit, le choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor, maison de ses parents. Sa place serait-elle dans la maison des serpents et non pas dans celle des lions.

A y réfléchir, on avait fait tout pour qu'il ne soit pas envoyé à Serpentard et que sa place était à Gryffondor.

Hagrid lui avait dit que la maison Poufsouffle était beaucoup plus fréquentable que Serpentard, quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'était Poufsouffle et Serpentard après sa première rencontre avec Malfoy.

Ron lui avait dit que Voldemort, enfin il n'avait pas réussi à prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tous les sorciers qui avaient mal tournés étaient allés à Serpentard.

Dumbledore lui avait dit que sa place était à Gryffondor lors de sa seconde année, que seul un véritable Gryffondor pourrait sortir l'épée de Godric du Choixpeau.

Par contre, le choixpeau, lui il avait dit qu'il avait sa place à Serpentard. On lui avait dit du mal de cette maison, pour l'empêcher de s'y retrouver. C'est vrai, si personne ne lui avait parlé des différentes maisons avant sa répartition, il aurait certainement été envoyé à Serpentard. _'Non, je me trompe sûrement ! Je me fais des idées ! Je ferais mieux attendre d'être à Poudlard, là bas Dumbledore répondra à toutes mes questions. Je suis juste un peu déboussolé. C'est vrai ! Je dors très peu en ce moment et puis la marque n'arrange pas les choses._

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, Harry se releva, il aperçu son oncle. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui le saisit par ses vêtements et lui hurla dans les oreilles :

**« Je croyais d'avoir dit de préparer le petit déjeuner. »**

Harry pouvait apercevoir l'heure il était neuf heure passée, cela devait faire plus de deux heures qui aurai dû descendre pour le préparer, il était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps s'écouler.

**« Je suis désolé, oncle Vernon, je vais aller le préparer tout de suite. »**

Harry s'attendait à ce que son oncle le lâche pour qu'il puisse descendre à la cuisine mais à la place il le gifla :

**« Tu croyais peut-être t'en tirer aussi facilement, non je ne pense pas, par contre tu as besoin d'une bonne correction. »**

Vernon le jeta avec force au sol, lui donna trois, quatre violents coups de pied dans l'estomac. Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

**« Debout ! Debout, espèce de bon à rien. »**

Harry se leva difficilement, il voulait se plier en deux afin d'atténuer la douleur. Il avait peur, peur de son oncle, peur des coups, peur de la douleur.

**« Je vais t'apprendre moi, à faire venir un cinglé de ton espèce chez moi, n'importe qui aurait pu passer devant chez nous et le voir. **

- **Dumbledore n'est pas un cinglé.** Hurla Harry, la peur s'était transformée en colère, il repris plus fort.** C'est un sorcier…**

- **Ferma-la, je ne veux pas t'entendre prononçait ce mot sous mon toit. »**

Son oncle retira lentement la ceinture de son pantalon, et l'utilisa pour frapper Harry qui ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur. Un autre coup s'abattit sur son dos, qui arracha un autre gémissement à Harry, puis un autre et encore un autre.

La douleur était insupportable, son oncle se mit à parler pendant qu'il le frappait de plus en plus fort.

**« Tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature, tu aurais du mourir avec tes parents… »**

Harry n'entendit pas la suite, les paroles de son oncle se répétait, raisonnait, tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Harry était vraiment en colère contre son oncle ! Non, il le haïssait ! Non pas seulement lui, mais tout ceux de son espèce, tous, tout les moldus, tous sans la moindre exception.

Harry sentit un immense pouvoir l'envahir, il devenait de plus en plus puissant. Une force invisible projeta son oncle contre le mur. Puis, la maison se mit à trembler, les fenêtres explosèrent, les morceaux de verres restaient suspendus en l'air, tourbillonnant.

Harry pouvait entendre son oncle, sa tante et son cousin hurlaient, mais pas seulement eux il attendait d'autre voix. Il se précipita à la fenêtre, la magie qu'il avait provoquait avait guérie la totalité de ses blessures, il regarda donc par la fenêtre et il vit qu'il n'avait pas que la maison des Dursleys qui avait été touchée, mais toute la rue.

Mais, ce qu'Harry ignorait, c'est que phénomène magique ne s'étendait pas seulement à la rue, mais à toute l'Angleterre. Dans tout le pays, les fenêtres explosaient et les moldus criaient, s'affolaient, Hurlaient.

Soudain, tout cessa, Harry tomba sur le sol, il n'avait plus d'énergie, il était épuisé, exténué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cicatrice qu'il portait au front, ainsi que la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras se mirent à le brûler avec une puissance fulgurante. Voldemort ne devait pas être loin !

**------**


	6. Recherche

**------**

**Chapitre n4 : 'R_echeche_'**

La douleur provenait de l'apparition de Lord Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, dans la rue du quatre Privet Drive.

La venue, du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de tous ses serviteurs, dans une rue infectait de moldus morts ou blessés, affolés et terrifiés, dans une rue où toute les maisons étaient dévastées, dans une rue jonchée de débris, était très simple à expliquer : Il avait sentit comme tout les sorciers d'Angleterre, une forte poussé de magie qui d'après son sort de localisation venait de cette rue. Cette puissance l'avait surpris, il voulait savoir quel sorcier ou sorcière était responsable de cet acte, être le détenteur ou la détentrice d'une telle puissance.

Le Mage Noire regarda autour de lui, il voyait des moldus partout, ces êtres dégoûtants qui ne devrait pas de vivre. Ils étaient paniqués, ils hurlaient et gémissaient. Cette vue avait le don d'irriter le Lord des Ténèbres, comment un sorcier ou une sorcière si puissante pouvait vivre parmi ces choses, cela ne pouvait pas être un ou une Sang-de-Bourbe, ils sont trop faibles pour manifester une telle puissance. Non, ce sorcier était issu d'une puissante lignée, son pouvoir pouvait rivaliser avec le sien. Les moldus lui donnaient la migraine à force d'hurler, ils étaient répugnants. Il aurait voulu tous les tuer pour faire cesser leur jérémiade, mais il n'était pas là pour ça, non il devait trouver ce sorcier ou cette sorcière pour qu'il ou elle devienne un mangemort, ou s'il ou elle refuse, le ou la tuer. Lord Voldemort n'aime pas les refus. Afin de compte, il va pouvoir s'arrangeait pour faire une pierre deux coups.

Il se retourna vers ses mangemort et dit d'un ton sec :

**« Amusez-vous, mais si vous trouvez le responsable de la vague de magie qui a déferlé sur le pays, venez me prévenir immediatement. **

- **Oui, Maître. » **Dirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Les mangemorts après s'être inclinaient, sortirent leurs baguettes et se dispersèrent pouraller s'amuser avec les moldus.

**« Lucius ! »**

Le mangemort nommé se retourna et s'inclina devant son Maître.

**« Oui, Maître. »**

**- Tu vas m'accompagner dans ma recherche.**

**- Bien, Maître. »**

Voldemort se dirigea vers la maison la plus près, et y pénétra suivit de lucius. Rien, la personne qui recherchait ne vit pas dans cet endroit. Ils exploraient ainsi plusieurs maisons, mais leur recherche restait infructueuse, il découvrait parfois un ou deux cadavres dans les pièces visitées. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres espérait que le responsable n'était pas lui aussi mort.

Ses mangemorts n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir plus de chance que lui, Lucius le suivait en traînant les pieds, il voyait tout les autres mangemorts s'amuser alors que lui devait suivre son Maître. Il aurai pu considérer sa comme un honneur, mais là il s'ennuyait vraiment.

Soudain des mots dans tous le brouha attira l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**« …gamin… tu as… …détruit… …habiter o »**

Voldemort avança, toujours suivit de Lucius, vers la maison d'où ses mots venaient, a priori on accusait un enfant des destructions, cela commençait à devenir intéressant. A l'intérieur, ils découvrirent deux cadavres, une femme au cou de girafe et un gamin ressemblant à un porc, qui baignaient dans une mare de sang et d'éclat de verres et de porcelaines. Ils pouvaient mieux entendre la voix et se qu'elle disait :

**« Espèce de bon à rien, tu as vu ce que tu as fait, tu as détruit toute la maison, on va habiter où maintenant. »**

Elle venait de l'étage supérieur de la maison, ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, ils virent des livres de magie éparpillé sur le sol :_ **Histoire de la magie**_**, de Bathilda Tourdesac**, **_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, de Emeric G. Changé, _Magie théorique_, de Adalbert Lasornette, _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, de Phyllida Augirolle, …**

Le sorcier ou la sorcière enfin qui que ce soit devait encore faire ses études, Voldemort aperçut un placard sous l'escalier, sa porte était sorti de ses gond et se trouver à cinq mètre de son emplacement d'origine. À l'intérieur il pouvait voir une valise ouverte, il se retourna vers Lucius et lui ordonna de la fouiller pour voir si il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant dedans.

**« Maître, j'ai trouvé une cape d'invisibilité et une robe avec écusson de la maison Gryffondor. **

**- Bien, Lucius ! Gryffondor, alors notre jeune prodige se trouve dans cette maison. Tu peux aller te divertir un peu, va donc tuer quelques moldus.**

**- Merci, Maître. »**

Lucius s'inclina et se dirigea vers la sortit. Pendant que Voldemort montait à l'étage, il arpenta un couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte, c'était derrière celle-ci que les paroles entendues, semblaient venir. Il ouvrit la porte et vit un homme qui frappait à coup de ceinture et de pieds un enfant étendu sur le sol. Le moldu n'était pas conscient de l'arriver le nouveau venu dans la pièce, il était trop occupé à maltraiter le jeune sorcier. Voldemort sentit une bouffée de colère le submerger, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir des Moldus torturaient des sorciers. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça une fortune :

**« Avada Kedavra »**

Un éclair vert faucha le moldu, Vernon Dursley, car c'était bien lui comme vous devez vous en douter, qui tomba raide mort.

L'enfant leva les yeux et croisa ceux du sorcier. Voldemort vit de la peur apparaître dans les prunelles vertes, puis il l'entendit murmurer:

**« Voldemort ! »**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était surpris, il regardait le jeune sorcier. Comment l'avait-il reconnu ? Car, Voldemort avait retrouvé l'apparence de Tom Elvis Jedusor, et peu de personne savait qui Tom était devenu. Le mage Noire dévisagea le garçon, il avait de très beaux yeux verts, une masse de cheveux indisciplinés, il portait également des lunettes. Voldemort avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet enfant.

_'Mais, oui ! Pourquoi, j'y ai pas pensait plus tôt.'_ Il se pencha vers le sorcier souleva une mèche de cheveux pour révélé une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé.

**« Harry Potter ! Quelle Surprise ! » **

**------**


	7. Discussion et Apparence

**------**

**Chapitre n5 : _'D_**_iscussion et Apparence**'**_

Lord Voldemort était surpris, ses mangemorts recherchaient l'endroit où vivait Harry Potter. Où Dumbledore le cachait. Et là, alors qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir de le retrouver un jour. Il tombait sur lui, par pur hasard ! Quelle ironie du sort

**« Harry Potter, cela fait longtemps que je te cherche et aujourd'hui je t'ai trouvé, je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer et la rien ni personne ne pourra te sauver ! Après ta mort, je me remettrai à la recherche du sorcier qui est responsable du phénomène magique qui vient d'avoir lieu. Cette remarquable puissance qui est la cause de beaucoup destruction et surtout de nombreux mort, des moldus bien n'entendus.**

- **Je…Je… J'ai tué des mol… moldus ! Ils… Ils sont mo… mort à cause de moi ! **Bégaya Harry choquait par les paroles du Lord des Ténèbres

- **A cause de toi ! Attends, tu vas pas me dire que c'est toi le responsable de ce plaisant massacre ? **Questionna Voldemort de plus en plus surpris, il n'était pas au bout de c'est surpris aujourd'hui.

- **Je… Je ne voulais pas. J'étais juste en colère… Je ne voulais pas les tuer… Tout tremblait, explosait… J'étais juste en colère. **

Harry tentais de s'expliquer mais la culpabilité qu'il ressentait n'arranger pas les chose, il avait pris conscience du fait qui était un meurtrier, il n'était pas meilleur que Voldemort. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues il se sentait tellement coupable, il baissa les yeux sur le sol, il ne voulait pas affronter le regard du Lord.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait Harry Potter qui se trouvait toujours allongé sur le sol, il avait l'air d'être assaillit par le remord. Il était pathétique, le jeune sorcier était puissance, dommage qu'il doive le tuer et puis il n'avait pas besoin d'un mangemort qui regrette ses actes après exécution.

**« Donc c'est toi, le responsable de tous ces morts. Enfin ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas pas te sentir coupable longtemps, puisque que tu vas mourir. **Dit Voldemort calmement, en sortant sa baguette, puis la dirigeant vers le jeune sorcier, il s'apprêta à jeter le sortilège de mort, quand !

- **Attendez, je peux vous poser deux questions, je ne voudrai pas mourir bête, **dit Harry précipitamment, il était résigné à mourir, mais il avait besoin de réponses.

**- D'accord, vas y dépêchés toi poses mois tes questions, je n'ai pas toute la journée !**

**- Pourquoi vous voulez me tuer ? **

**- Pour la simple est bonne raison que tu es le dernier descendant de Godric Gryffondor et que je suis l'héritier du puissant Salazar Serpentard. **

**- Si vous voulez mon avis, je n'aime pas votre raison ! Si j'ai bien compris la seul raison pour laquelle vous voulez que je meurt c'est parce votre ancêtre détestait le mien. Je trouve cela vraiment stupide, non complètement nul.**

**- Je t'ai rien demandé, je n'ai pas besoin de ton opinion ! Poses ta deuxième question, avant que je change d'avis. **Dit Voldemort en colère.

**- Ma seconde question c'est : Pourquoi la Marque des Ténèbres se trouve sur mon bras. **Dit rapidement Harry.

**- Très drôle Potter. **Voldemort commença à rire, d'un rire froid et cruel.** Si, tu l'ignores Potter, je suis la seule personne qui puisse faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres sur un sorcier et tu vois je suis certain de ne pas l'avoir fait apparaître sur ton bras. Et je ne vois absolument pas qu'est que j'aurai pu gagner en fessant cela.**

**- Ah ! Oui, c'est quoi ça alors. »**

Harry c'était levé et avec placé la marque devant le visage de Voldemort. Ce dernier saisit le bras du jeune sorcier et la regarda : '_C'est pas possible, Non ce n'est pas ma marque, juste une copies.'_ Il plaça sa main sur la marque, il vit Harry se tordre de douleur, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'est bien la sienne.

**« Comment ? Qu'est ce que fait ma marque sur ton bras, Potter ?**

**- Vous, vous faites vieux, je viens juste de vous poser la même question, vous savez juste avant que vous commenciez à rire ! Et, lâchez-moi, je vous interdis de poser vos sales pattes sur moi. **Tout en parlant y retira la main de Voldemort de son bras et recula de quelque pas.

**- Pourquoi, Potter ? Cela fais trop mal. Dit moi, depuis quand ma marque et sur ton bras. Ne dis pas que cela, tu l'ignores !**

**- Moi, je ne suis pas stupide et je n'ai pas de perte de mémoire…**

**- Ne sois pas sarcastique ! Réponds à ma question !**

**- Cette nuit, un peu après minuit.**

**- Donc, tu as ma marque depuis seulement quelques heures. **Conclut Voldemort.****

**- Whaou ! Vous êtes trop fort. Je suis admiratif ! Comment êtes-vous arrivé, à cette conclusion ?**

**- Là Potter, tu vas trop loin, je vais te tuer, et puis peu importe la raison de l'apparition ma marque sur ton bras.**

Il ressortit sa baguette qui avait rangé quand il avait voulu examiner la marque et la dirigea vers Potter mais au moment où il allait lancer la malédiction. Potter se remit à parler, il n'avait pu l'air résigner à mourir :

**« Dumbledore avait l'air de le savoir lui au moins ! »**

**- Que vient faire ce vieux sénile dans cette conversation ? Pourquoi il saurait la raison de l'apparition de ma marque sur ton bras ?**

**- Oh ! Mais, je voulais simplement dire, qu'après que votre marque soit mystérieusement apparut sur mon bras, j'ai envoyé une lettre au Professeur Dumbledore, qui est venu me rendre une petite visite quelques heures plus tard. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris, en fait, il agissait comme si tout étaient parfaitement normal, comme si, il s'y attendait ! Enfin, bref, il est reparti après m'avoir proposer de venir passer le reste de mes vacances à Poudlard. Ah ! Oui, j'allais oublié, on est sensé venir me chercher vers Dix-huit d'heures trente.**

**- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me faire un roman. Donc l'autre cinglé connaissait la raison de l'apparition sur ton bras, et je présume qui comptais te le dire après ton arrivé à Poudlard.**

**- Oui, c'est tout à fait cela. Et puis avant dire que Dumbledore est cinglé, vous ferrez mieux de vous regarder, c'est pas lui qui tue tout le monde, sans raison. Lui au moins, il est puissant, vous vous s'êtes même pas capable de savoir la raison de l'apparition de votre marque sur mon bras. Vous êtes trop…**

**- Endoloris. »**

Voldemort était fou de rage, il avait lancé le sort pour le faire taire, pour lui montrer qu'on se moque pas de Lord Voldemort impunément, il se prend pour qui ce gamin ? Harry se tordait de douleur devant lui, il le regarda à ce moment là une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il arrêta net son sort et la torture du jeune sorcier cessa. Il lança un autre sort. Harry changea progressivement d'apparence. _'J'avais donc raison, cela ne peut être que lui, voilà où le vieux fou l'avait caché et moi qui pensait qu'il l'avait tué.'_

**« Mon Sei.. Seigneur !»**

Lord Voldemort se retourna, et vit Lucius se tenir dans l'embrassure de la porte.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Lucius, je croyais t'avoir dit d'aller te divertir.**

**- Je suis désolé, Maître, mais je suis venu vous prévenir que des aurors venaient d'arriver.**

**- Merci, de m'avoir prévenu Lucius. Lucius rejoint le reste de mes mangemorts et retournait au manoir.**

- **Bien, Maître**. Dit Lucius en sortant de la pièce.

Voldemort se retourna vers Harry Potter, il avança une main vers lui, il caressa délicatement la joue de l'enfant :

**- Tu vois mon garçon, je viens d'éliminer le sort d'apparence qui cacher ta véritable identité.**

- **Quoi ?** **Quel sort d'apparence ? Ma véritable identit ?** Questionna Harry qui semblait perdu, devant le comportement déconcertant de Voldemort.

**- Le sort qui altérait ton apparence.**

**- Qu'est ce qui a changé dans mon apparence ?**

**- Eh, bien ! Si tes amis te voyaient, ils ne te reconnaîtraient pas. Tiens, regardes toi donc. »**

Voldemort fit un geste avec sa baguette et fit apparaître un magnifique miroir. Harry se tourna vers l'objet, il vit son reflet dans le miroir et s'évanouit.

**« Il la plutôt bien pris ! » **

Voldemort avait murmuré ses mots en retenant l'enfant afin d'éviter qu'il se blesse en frappant le sol, il le prit dans ses bras, lança un sort d'accio sur les affaires du jeune sorcier et transplana.

**------**


	8. Révelation

**------**

**Chapitre n6 : ' R**_évélation _**'**

Au moment où Voldemort disparaissait du 4 Privet Drive, des aurors pénétrèrent dans la maison. Il n'était pas nombreux, il n'y en avait que trois. Le ministère n'avait pas pu envoyer en plus, là-bas il s'était débordé.

Il était plus important de sauvegarder l'anonymat du monde magique que de contrecarre une attaque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronoçer-Le-Nom. Tout les aurors étaient en mission, lançant des sorts d'amnésie sur des moldus qui en avait vu beaucoup trop ou était parti aider des sorciers dont la maison s'était écroulée, comme celle des Weasley.

Bref, quand nos trois aurors étaient apparus à Privet Drive. Ils furent épouvanter devant la scène s'offrant devant leurs yeux : des mangemorts assassinet des moldus. Il y avait de nombreux cadavre gisant sur le béton gris, des débris jonchaient sur le sol et la marque des ténèbres flottait dans le ciel.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le 4 Privet Drive, car c'était au dessus de cette maison que ce trouvait le symbole de Voldemort. Ils rentrèrent dans ce qui rester de la maison et l'explorèrent, il trouvèrent deux morts dans le salon baignant dans leur sang.

**« C'est deux là, sont mort à cause des dégâts du séisme. » **Dit le plus vieux des trois.

Dans une chambre, au premier étage, ils trouvèrent le cadavre d'un moldu, lui par contre était mort sans aucun doute à la suite du sortilège de mort. A part ces trois découvertes y ne trouvèrent rien, rien qui puissent les aider.

**« Je ne vois pas, ce qui à bien pu intéresser Vous-savez-qui ici, rien n'indique qu'un sorcier est pu vivre en ce lieux.**

- **Vous pensez que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est responsable de l'apparition du séisme magique ? **Demanda le plus jeune auror en tremblant de peur.****

- **J'en n'ai aucune idée, mais si il peut créer des séismes d'une telle ampleur, je n'ose imaginer ce que nous allons advenir.** Dit le troisième.

-** Même, si c'est Vous-savez-qui le responsable, il ne pourra pas en recréer un autre. »** Reprit le plus vieux, afin de rassurer ses compagnons.

Les deux autres le divisagèrent :

**« Il ne pourra pas en recréer un autre ! Comment ça ? Si, il a réussi à en produire un, qu'est qui va l'empêcher de recommencer. **Questionna le jeune des trois, curieux.****

**- Je vous explique ce qui à secouer l'Angleterre est un phénomène qui se produit rarement. Il faut pour en créer être extrêmement en colère. Donc, pour que Vous-savez-qui en reproduisent un, enfin si c'est bien lui le responsable, il devrait ressentir exactement les même sentiment que lors de celui-ci séisme.** Expliqua-t-il, calmement.

- **Et comment tu sais cela toi ? Moi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de séisme déclencher par des sentiments.** Se moqua le jeune auror.

**- Quand, j'étais plus jeune**, reprit le vieil auror, **je vivais dans un petit village.**

- **On ne t'a pas demandé de nous raconter ta vie.** Interrompit le jeune auror.

**- Bon, comme je disais, quand j'étais plus jeune. Il a eut un séisme similaire, enfin il était moins puissant, il n'a touché que le village où j'habiter.** Finit le plus vieux auror.

- **Donc le sorcier qui est responsable de se massacre, quel qu'il soit, est extrêmement puissant !** Termina le jeune auror.

- **C'est exact ! Ce sorcier est très puissant et j'ai bien peur que le jeune Harry Potter soit le responsable !** Dit Albus Dumbledore, en rentrant dan la pièce où les trois aurors se trouvaient.

- **Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore. Mais ! Que voulez vous dire en disant que le survivant serait le responsable du séisme ? Je ne vois pas ce qui vient faire dans cette histoire.** Demanda le jeune auror.

- **Il se trouve que c'est ici, parmi sa famille moldus qu'Harry Potter vivait. Je pensais qu'il plus serait en sécurité ici, mais je crois que son passé a la malheureusement rattrapéet j'ai peur de sa réaction quand il apprendra ce que je lui ai caché.** Expliqua Dumbledore qui avait l'air vieux très vieux et très fatigué, il n'avait plus cette petite étincelle dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

- **Donc c'est ici que le conseil avait caché Pot…**

- **Excusez-moi de vous avoir couper la parole, mais que voulez vous dire par : son passé a la malheureusement rattrapé, Harry Potter.**

**« Il y a maintenant quinze ans à de nos meilleurs informateurs, nous a appris que Voldemort venait d'avoir un fils, nous avons donc décidé d'attaquer le lieux où se cachait le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour obtenir l'enfant, nous ne pouvions pas le laisser avec son père, si ce petit sorcier vivait avec le Mage Noir, il aurait baigné dans le monde des ténèbres depuis son plus jeune âge et deviendrait sûrement le prochain Lord des Ténèbres. **

- **Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le survivant.** Dit le plus jeune auror

- **Laissez-moi finir et vous comprendrez. Bon, nous avons réussit à obtenir le fils de Voldemort, mais nous ne savions que faire de l'enfant, quelques membres du conseil voulaient le tuer, d'autre le cacher. **

- **Qu'est ce que vous en avez fait de cet enfant, vous l'avez pas tuer ?** Demanda le jeune auror.

- **Vous allez arrêter de m'interrompre.** Dit Dumbledore, **qui commençait à ce demandait si il pourrait finir son histoire. La mort de l'enfant que Lili et James Potter au moment de sa naissance, fut une terrible pour le conseil, nous venions de perdre l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Mais elle mit fin au discussion sur le devenir du fils de Voldemort : Personne ne savez que l'enfant été mort, alors nous avons décidez de substituez l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor par celui de Salazar Serpentard.**

- **Le jeune Harry Potter est le fils de Vous-savez-qui ?** Interrompra encore le jeune auror.

- **Oui, nous voulions l'utiliser pour tuer son père, Lili et James Potter le traitèrent comme-ci s'était leur propre fils. Tout se passer à merveille, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le sort que nous avions placé pour cacher sa véritable nature, pour changer son apparence s'est légèrement bris Et la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue sur son bras gauche. Je comptais faire venir Harry à Poudlard pour lui dire la vérité sur son origine et tentais de le maintenir dans notre camp, mais il a du déclencher le séisme et Voldemort l'a trouvé avant nous et doit maintenant savoir que c'est fils, car pas le cas contraire nous aurions découvert le cadavre du survivant. »**

Des Aurors sideraient se tenaient devant Dumbledore, quand celui-ci finit son histoire.

**« Ce n'est pas possible. **S'exclama le jeune auror.

**- Si, j'en ai bien peur.**

**------**


	9. Pensée et Début de discussion

**------**

**Chapitre n7 :** _'**P**ensée et **D**ébut de discussion'_

Dans un manoir ! Un manoir du village de Little Hangleton ! Un manoir a quelques centaines de kilomètres de Privet Drive ! Lord Voldemort était dans son bureau, il détruisait minutieusement chaque morceaux de son mobilier, tout y passait meubles, livres, bibelots, plans, tableaux, papiers de divers importance. Tout !

Cela faisait longtemps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas rentré dans une colère aussi puissante, il était fou de rage ! On lui avait caché des informations vitales ! Son fils était vivant ! Son petit garçon n'était pas mort, comme il l'avait cru ! Il avait été dévasté après l'enlèvement : Il avait tellement voulu un héritier ! Après la perte de son descendant, il avait multiplier les attaques contre les aurors, ils étaient mort pas centaine, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter ! Le Mage des Ténèbres voulait à tout prix ce venger. C'était dans cette quête de vengeance, qu'il s'était détruit, en éliminant tous les obstacles à sa puissance ! Son fils ! Il avait essayé de tuer son fils !

Le placer chez l'auror, James Potter, et sa Sang-de-Bourbe d'épouse devait être la meilleure idée que Dumbledore n'avait jamais eue. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer, que son héritier était devenu le descendant de cet imbécile de Gryffondor ? Tout le monde, y compris le vieux fou, savait qu'il avait juré d'éliminer tous les sorciers ayant un lien de sang avec Gryffondor. Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que son unique descendant devienne son ennemi, c'était bien jou ! Soit, il tuait son héritier ou son héritier le tuait, après avoir reçu une éducation version Dumbledore, la magie noire est mauvaise, toute personne passant par Serpentard est un être mauvais, il ne mérite pas de vivre, les moldus sont aussi important que les sorciers et blablabla !

En quelque sorte, Dumbledore avait gagné un combat, mais pas la guerre ! Après la mort, de cet imbécile de protecteur de moldus et de sa Sang-de-Bourbe! Il avait placé son fils dans une famille de moldus. Là, Dumbledore avait dépassé les limites, mettre le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard, chez ces choses, ces aberrations. Pour qui, il se prend ?

_' Le vieil imbécile a osé manipuler mon fils ! Il ne sent tirera pas comme ça ! Je vais me venger de cet affront ! Mon héritier me rejoindra et nous plongerons le monde dans le chaos !'_

' _Comment mon fils a pu être envoyé à Gryffondor, lui qui est héritier du puissant Salazar Serpentard. Il faudra que j'éclaircisse ce détail !_'

Quelque pièce plus loin, Harry s'éveillait, ignorant où il se trouvait, il n'était plus chez les Dursleys, mais dans une belle chambre : Elle était assez vaste. Deux murs opposés étaient recouverts de livres, au dessus d'un était inscrit 'Magie Blanche', et au dessus de l'autre on pouvait lire en lettre d'argent 'Magie Noire'. Une table ovale était placée au milieu de la chambre. Il avait une commode de chaque coté du lit. EN face du lit se trouvait une armoire, sur l'une de ses portes un magnifique serpent y était gravé, sur l'autre trônait un magnifique miroir.

_'Mais, qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Comment je suis arrivé l ? ... Bon pas d'inquiétude, réfléchissons… Marque des Ténèbres… Destruction… Euh… La dernière chose dont je me souviens… Euh… Ah, oui, Voldemort !'_

Harry sortit rapidement du lit et se précipita en direction du miroir ornant la porte de l'armoire. Il avait bien changé d'apparence, il ressemble maintenant comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'apparence que Voldemort portait, celle de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Le seul détail qui pourrait les distinguer s'était la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il était toujours sur son front. Elle n'avait pas disparu ! Harry se rendit compte qui ne portait pas ses lunettes et qui voyait pourtant parfaitement bien.

_'Pourquoi je ressemble autant à Lord Voldemort ? Qu'est qu'il a dit… euh il ma redonnait ma véritable apparence. MA VERITABLE APPARENCE ! »_

**« Ma véritable apparence !… ma véritable apparence !… ma véritable apparence !… ma véritable apparence !… ma véritable apparence ! »**

Harry murmurait s'en s'interrompre ces trois mots, plus rien n'existait pour lui, les contours de la chambre devinrent flou, il ne voyait plus que son reflet dans le miroir. Il était complètement perdu ! Déconnectait avec la réalit !

Il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, ni ne vit la personne qui s'approchait de lui.

Voldemort venait d'entrer dans la chambre, il était venu vérifier si son enfant dormait encore. Il ne dormait plus certes, mais il n'avait pas l'air de ce rendre compte de sa présence.

**« Harry ! »**

Aucune réponse !

**« Harry ! »**

Toujours pas de réponse !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers le jeune sorcier. Il entendit les mots qu'il murmurait toujours :

**« Ma véritable apparence !… ma véritable apparence !… ma véritable apparence !… ma véritable apparence !… ma véritable apparence ! »**

_'Ca commence plutôt mal ! Comment suis-je censé lui dire qu'il est mon fils ?'_

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Cela fit sursauter Harry ! Il venait de reprendre pied brutalement avec la réalité. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Voldemort !

Il recula jusqu'à qu'il sente l'armoire dans son dos, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avançait vers lui.

**« Sortez… N'avancez pas… Laissez moi… Ne me blessez pas… »**

Voldemort arrêta d'avancer vers Harry et recula de quelques pas, histoire de mettre un mètre de distance entre eux.

**« Calme toi ! Je ne veux pas te blesser ! Juste te parler ! »**

**« Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ! Depuis que je suis naît vous avez tenté de me tuer cinq fois. »**

**« Quatre fois, seulement ! »** Corrigea le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**« Non cinq ! »**

**« Je sais combien de foi ! J'ai essayé de te tuer ! Et c'est seulement quatre fois et non cinq ! Quand t'avais à peine quelques mois, pendant ta première et ta quatrième année à Poudlard et il y a quelques heures ! »**

**« Vous avez aussi essayer lors de ma seconde année à Poudlard ! »**

**« Je n'ai pas essayé de tuer pendant cette année l ! »**

**« Si vous avez essayé, enfin votre journal intime avec un basilic dans la chambre des secrets ! »**

_'Bon c'est pas comment cela, que je vais lui dire qu'il est mon fils !'_

**« Harry, je ne t'étais pas amené dans mon manoir, dans cette chambre pour compter le nombre de fois que j'ai essayé de te tuer ! Mais, pour… pour te révéler… te révéler des choses importantes. Que… que tu devrais… devrais savoir. »**

_'Je rêves ou Voldemort perd ses mots'_

_'Je dois avoir vraiment l'air idiot ! Moi, Bégayer, il ne manquait plus que cela ! Ce n'est pas si difficile de lui dire qu'il est mon fils ! Non !'_

**------**


	10. Discussion pèrefils

**------**

**Chapitre n8 : 'D**_iscussion père/fils'_

_'On ne voit pas le puissant Lord Voldemort bégayer tout les jours. Et c'est plutôt amusant de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres perdre tout ses moyens, de le voir dans un état de faiblesse. Et je suis plutôt curieux de savoir ce qu'il à l'intention de me dire ! Cela doit être important !'_

**« Que voulez-vous me révélez ? »**

**« Cela va peut-être être difficile à croire, mais je te jure que sait la stricte vérité. Promet-moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre. »**

_'Je doit avoir l'air de plus en plus pathétique !'_

**« Bon, dépêchez-vous, j'en est marre d'attendre et je suis pressé de quitter cet endroit et de retrouver mes amis. »**

_'Je suis pas prêt de lui dire qu'il est mon fils, si on change de sujet tout les dix secondes !'_

** « Je n'ai jamais dit que tu quitteras un jour mon manoir ! **_'Enfin ! Tant que tu te comporteras pas comme mon fils !'_** Et je t'interdis de revoir tes amis. _'_**_C'est vrai mon fils ne peut pas se permettre de fréquenter une Sang de Bourbe ou des adorateurs de Moldu.'___**Je pense même que tu risques d'y rester quelques années, enfermer sans sortir ! '**_Moins s'il est coopératif.'_** »**

**« Hors de question ! Je ne vais pas rester ici une minute de plus ! Vous ne m'avez pas le droit de me garder prisonnier ! Bon ! Elle est où, la sortie ? »**

**« Dans le coin, là-bas ! A côté de la bibliothèque sur la magie blanche. »**

_' Non ! Tu ne va pas sortir d'ici si facilement!'_

Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers la porte ! Il la rangea ensuite, quand il regarda ensuite la porte, il vit Harry entrain de s'acharnait sur la poignée de cette dernière.

**« Je ne pense pas que tu as le choix ! Tu m'écoutes maintenant ! »**

Harry se retourna vers Voldemort:

**« C'est bon, je vous écoutes »**

_'Bien au moins, j'ai capté son attention ! Mais comment je vais faire pour lui dire ? Pourquoi je suis si anxieux ! Je dois juste dire à la personne que j'ai essayé de tuer quatre fois, bon d'accord cinq, qu'il est mon fils ! Cela ne doit pas être si dur ! Bon, je me lance !'_

**« Quand… quand… »**

_'Voilà que je recommence à bégayer !' _

**« Quand, quoi ? »**

**« Je suis… je suis rentrée dans… dans cette chambre… »**

**« Oui ! Quand, vous êtes rentré dans cette chambre ? »**

_'Il va arrêter te répéter tout ce que dit ! C'est plus difficile de parler avec lui, qu'avec lui !'_

**« Tu… tu… tu… »**

_'S'il voulait me déstabiliser, c'est réussi !'_

**« Oui ! Je… »**

**« Ca suffit ! Maintenant ! Tu vas arrêter de répéter tout que je dis ! Si tu continues de m'interrompre, on y sera encore dans trois siècles. »**

**« On aurait déjà finit, si vous me disiez ce que vous voulez au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! »**

**« Tu es mon fils ! » **

_'Voil ! C'est dit ! J'espère que t'es content ! Il a encore réussit à me faire perdre le contrôle !'_

Harry était bouche bé, il regardait Voldemort en clignant des yeux ! Il se demandait si avait bien compris ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de dire.

_'J'aurais peut-être du, être un peu moins directe ! Oh ! Et pis, c'est de sa faute, il avait cas pas m'énerv ! Je déteste qu'on m'énerve ! Si c'était pas mon fils, il aurait déjà subi trois quatre Doloris !'_

**« Euh… Vous… vous venez de dire que… que je… je suis votre… votre fils ? »**

_'C'est lui qui bégaye maintenant, les choses commencent à rentrer dans l'ordre, mais il a pas vraiment l'air de me croire, il ne reste plus qu'à le convaincre et de lui faire admettre que c'est la vérit !'_

**« Oui ! C'est que j'ai dit ! »**

**« Votre… votre fils ! Et … et je… je suis censé vous… vous croire ! »**

**« Oui ! Harry, tu es mon fils ! »**

**« Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous mentez ! Vous avez tué mon père et ma mère et c'étaient Lili et James Potter ! »**

**« Harry! HARRY! Calme toi ! Et écoute moi ! »**

**« Pourquoi ? Devrais-je vous écouter ? »**

**« C'est vrai ! J'ai tué Les Potters mais ce n'étaient pas tes parents ! Je suis ton père Harry et tu es mon fils ! »**

_'Cela tombe sous le sens ! Si je suis son père, il ne va pas être mon… Mais, qu'est que je racontes, je n'ai pas fini de penser et dire n'importe quoi !'_

**« Je… je ne le suis pas ! »**

**« Si ! Harry, tu es mon fils, mon garçon, mon héritier ! »**

**« Non ! »**

**« Si ! »**

**« Non ! »**

_'Ce petit jeu va vite m'énerver, il est comme sont arrogant comme son… son père et sûr de lui comme moi ! Pourquoi, je n'ai pas choisi un mangemort un peu plus obéissant, plus manipulable pour le rituel ! C'est vrai ! NON ! NON, Il aurait été moins puissant ! Oui, mon choix était parfait ! Mais, là il commence à m'exaspérer ce gamin !'_

**« Harry, tu es mon fil, je vais devoir te le dire combien de fois avant que tu comprenne ? Regarde-toi ! Tu as la même apparence que moi à ton âge ! »**

**« Vous… Vous avez changé mon apparence pour… pour me déstabiliser ! »**

_'Mais où va-t-il chercher ces bêtises ?'_

**« Pourquoi, parles-tu Fourchelangue et le choixpeau, il voulut t'envoyer à Serpentard et non à… à Gryffondor ! **_'Gryffondor… Gryffondor… Je vais te tuer Dumbledore, pour avoir envoyer mon fils dans cette maison d'amoureux de Sang-de-Bourbe !'_** Je me trompe, non ? »**

**« Dumbledore a dit que c'est parce qu'en essayant de me tuer vous m'avait transmis une partie de vos pouvoirs. »**

_'Leçon bien apprise ! Dumbledore, je vais te torturer pendant des jours et des nuits avant de te tuer pour avoir oser manipuler mon fils ! Les manipulations du vieux fou vont rendre les choses plus difficiles ! Je ne vais pas lui parler de nos baguettes, il va me ressortir une autre leçon de Dumbledore ! Il ne reste qu'une solution pour le convaincre !'_

**« Harry ! Pourquoi, portes-tu ma marque ? Pourquoi as-tu la Marque des Ténèbres sur ton bras ? »**

_'Et là, qu'est que tu va me sortir ?'_

**« Je… Je l'ignore ! Pour… pour me… me déstabiliser ! **_'Et c'est plutôt réussi' _pensa Harry. _'Je ne sais plus où j'en suis !'_

**« Harry ! C'est parce que tu es mon fils ! Je ne peut poser ma marque que sur des personnes consentantes, c'est le dernier test pour mes futurs mangemorts cela m'évite d'être espionner ! C'est un test de fidélit ! »**

**« Cela ne marche pas très bien ! Severus Rogue est un espion ! » **_'Je n'aurai pas du dire ça !'_

_'Severus ! Mon petit Severus est un espion ! Je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard ! Me trahir est interdit ! Une Trahison envers moi, Lord Voldemort, est puni de mort après quelques heures de torture bien sûr !'_

**« C'est vrai ! Si on me trahit, commence à m'espionner après avoir reçut ma marque ! »**

_'Il te ment Harry, c'est pas possible ! Il vient d'inventer cette histoire de marque pour te déstabiliser_ (Harry doit adorer ce mot)_ !'_

_'Il n'est pas tout à fait convaincu, bon, c'est déjà ça, il commence à douter de Dumbledore !'_

**« Harry, je vais te laisser réfléchir ! Si tu t'ennui, tu peux toujours lire des livres sur la magie noire ou sur la magie blanche. La porte à coté de la bibliothèque sur la magie noire mène à ta salle de bain personnel, tu as des vêtements dans l'armoire. D'ailleurs, tu ferrais mieux de te changer, l'Héritier de Voldemort, ne porte pas ses chiffons. Si tu désires quelques choses tape deux fois de suite des mains et un elfe de maison apparaîtra ! »**

_'Il ne ment peut-être pas ! Je suis peut-être son fils ! L'Héritier de Voldemort ! Il était surpris quand il a vu sa marque sur mon bras ! Son histoire sur sa marque est vraie, alors ! Bon profitons de cette chambre, je ne vis pas dans un endroit aussi luxueux souvent !'_

Voldemort se contempla son garçon quelques minutes_' Il faut que je lui laisse le temps de s'habituer à son nouveau rôle ! Je pense qui commence à me croire !' _avant de se retourner et de quitter la chambre.

Cette chambre était réservée à son fils, elle avait été préparée pour lui avant sa naissance. Il avait été si heureux quand le mangemort à qui avait bu la potion, lui avait annoncé que le rituel avait fonctionné et qu'il était enceinte. Il allait être Papa, avoir un Héritier, un petit garçon ! Le mangemort avait beaucoup souffert, les transformations que son corps avait subies, étaient très douloureuse et portait un enfant n'est pas facile, ni lui donnait naissance d'ailleurs ! Mais cette joie avait été de courte durer. Dumbledore l'avait enlevé quelques heures après sa naissance. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur, de vider la pièce, après sa disparition ! Il avait préféré la condamner.

**------**


	11. Lucius Malfoy

**------**

**Chapitre n9 : '**_Lucius Malfoy_**'**

Lucius Malfoy descendait d'une longue et puissante lignée de Sang Pur. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, elle est morte en le mettant au monde. Il n'avait vu de photos d'elle, jusqu'au jours de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Son père n'avait pas été amoureux de sa mère, c'était un mariage sans amour, un mariage arrangé pas ses parents comme le sien fut arrangé pas son père. Son géniteur avait détruit tout les portraits et les possessions de sa mère, après la mort de celle-ci.

Lucius avait été très souvent seule au manoir familiale pendant son enfance. Son père était rarement présent et il ne s'occupait guère de lui lorsqu'il n'était pas absent.

C'était le tableau d'un de ses aïeuls qui avait enseignait à Lucius : Les préceptes de la famille Malfoy et comment ses membres doivent ce comporter en public. Lucius avait grandi en passant la moitié de son temps à écouter les paroles de son ancêtre et l'autre moitié à parcourir les ouvrages de la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy.

A onze ans, Lucius avait commencé son instruction à Poudlard, il avait été envoyé à Serpentard comme tout ses ancêtres. Il avait été le meilleur étudiant de sa promotion pendant la totalité de sa scolarité. Il était devenu l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quiddicth au début de sa seconde, puis capitaine de l'équipe et préfet à partir de cinquième année et il avait été préfet en chef lors de sa dernière année. En jolie palmarès, si vous voulez mon avis.

Une semaine après la fin de ses études, Lucius épousa Narcissa Black, celle-ci était plus jeune que lui d'un an. Aucun amour ne les unissait.

Lucius n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, de vrai ami. En effet, il n'y avait que deux personnes qu'il classait dans cette catégorie :

Narcissa, était la première, il avait décidé de la connaître avant de leur mariage, en savoir plus sur sa futur femme. Le caractère de la jeune lui avait rapidement plût, il s'entendait très bien. Mais il ne ressentait pour elle qu'une profonde amitié.

Severus Rogue, était le second, il avait beaucoup intrigué Lucius. Il avait réfuté tout contact avec les autres membres de sa maison, préférant la solitude. Et, il possédait un talent remarquable pour les potions. Ce fut difficile d'établir un lien avec lui, Severus était toujours sur ses gardes comme-ci on allait l'attaquer à tout moment. Mais, Lucius ne s'était pas avoué vaincu.

Lucius ne vit jamais autant son père qu'entre sa sortit de Poudlard et son dix-huitième anniversaire. Il travaillait au ministère de la magie pendant cette période. Il était l'assistant de son père, le Ministre de la Magie. Celui-ci s'opposé ouvertement à Lord Voldemort et cela avait étonné plus d'un sorcier, les Malfoys était réputé pour leur haine des moldus.

Le jour de ses dix-huit ans, Lucius reçut une lettre de sa défunte mère. Il apprit en la lisant, que la mort de sa mère pendant son accouchement n'avait pas été naturelle mais que son père l'avait empoisonné quelques jours avant sa naissance afin qu'elle soit affaiblie et ne puisse y survivre. Une de sa mère était jointe à la lettre, elle avait prévu qu'il n'aurait jamais vu son visage. Sa mère l'avait aimé et son père l'avait tué, sa vie aurait pu être différente.

Severus était devenu un mangemort suivant les espérances de son père. C'est grâce à lui que Lucius fut présenté au Lord des Ténèbres. Après la lettre Lucius avait décidé de joindre les rangs de Voldemort. Il y avait déjà pensé avant, mais il voulait rendre son père soit fier, alors que maintenant il voulait sa mort, la vengeance pour le meurtre de sa mère.

Lucius n'oubliera jamais la première fois qu'il avait vu Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait invité à dîner après que Severus lui eut glissé quelques mots sur lui. Lucius se rendit compte que sa vision du Mage Noire était fausse : Voldemort était humain, il ressentait des sentiments et pas seulement de la haine.

Lucius était devenu mangemort en échange d'un serment cette nuit-là. Une promesse qui fut tenue : Deux jours plus tard, le ministre de la magie avait disparu enlevé par des serviteurs de Voldemort. Lucius se tenait à côté du Lord des Ténèbres pendant qu'on torturait son géniteur et ce fut Lucius qui l'acheva. Son premier Avada fut pour Alexandre Malfoy, son père.

Lucius devient très vite le bras droit et l'amant du Lord des Ténèbres. Narcissa tomba enceinte au mois de mai 1979. Lucius devint de plus en plus étrange jusqu'au moi octobre : Lucius avait trouvé son Seigneur dans sa chambre assis sur son lit, il tenait une fiole dans une main et un vieux manuscrit dans l'autre.

Son Maître lui parla dans un ancien rituel qui permet à un homme d'avoir un enfant avec un autre et de pouvoir le porter. Son Seigneur lui fessait une proposition et Lucius n'était pas l'obligé d'accepter. Il le fit, le rituel fut réussit : Voldemort était devenu surprotecteur, il aimait recevoir l'attention de son maître. Par contre, il vécut les mois les plus douloureux de sa vie, portait un enfant pour un homme c'est pire que de subir des doloris.

Il mit au monde un garçon le 4 juillet 1980, Tom Salazar Lucius Riddle-Malfoy. Tom pour son père, Salazar pour son ancêtre et Lucius pour lui. Son maître était heureux. Il avait présenté son fils à ses serviteurs, il rayonnait de fierté.

Quelques heures après sa présentation, Dumbledore et des aurors débarquèrent et attaquèrent. Tom fut enlevé sous les yeux de Lucius, il n'avait rien pu faire pour les en n'empêcher.

Voldemort était devenu fou de rage, il avait jugé Lucius responsable de la mort de son héritier. Lucius avait été puni pour son incompétence et n'avait plus été convoqué au réunion de mangemort. Voldemort lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

Un an et demi s'écoula pendant cette période, Lucius se plongea dans son travail au ministère et ne s'occupais guère de son fils, Draco. Jusqu'à Halloween 1981, la chute de Voldemort ébranla l'univers de Lucius. S'il n'avait pas été en déshonore au yeux de son maître, il aurait laissé les aurors le condamnait à vie à Azkaban, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Les années s'écoulèrent, Lucius trouva, lors d'une visite au manoir de son Maître, un journal intime renfermant la mémoire de son Seigneur adolescent. Il eut de longue conversation avec le souvenir, il lui confiait tous ses secrets. Il commença à se préoccuper de son fils sur ses conseils, il devint un bon père et il était fier de Draco.

Et lorsque, la mémoire de son maître avait décidé de rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, il l'avait laissé faire. Il avait suivit les instructions que lui avait fournit le souvenir par hibou ; Comme, virer Dumbledore de Poudlard. Mais à cause de Potter, tous ses efforts avaient été annihilés.

Deux ans plus tard, son maître était de retour, il avait assisté à sa renaissance. Il était redevenu mangemort, Voldemort avait eut besoin de nombreux serviteurs et comme la plus part était enfermé à Azkaban, il l'avait rappelé. Lucius était plus obéissent, il ne voulait pas encore le perdre.

Son seigneur avait changé, il était hideux et était devenu obsédé par Potter. Il n'avait que Potter d'important à ses yeux, Lucius devenait jaloux de ce maudit garnement. Un jour, Voldemort apparut avec son apparence d'antan et un magemort de plus rejoint le pli. C'était Severus, il avait revenu au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une potion en gage de fidélité.

Le 31 juillet 1995, Lucius sentit une incroyable vague de magie, quand elle cessa Voldemort l'appela. La totalité des mangemorts qu'il le suivait actuellement. Son maître les s'emmena dans une rue remplie de moldus. Son Seigneur ordonna à tous ses fidèles de se divertir sauf à Lucius. Il avait dû le suivre pendant sa recherche du sorcier responsable de la vague. Après avoir trouver une cape d'invisibilité et une robe indiquant que le sorcier fréquentait Poudlard et qu'il était à Gryffondor. Lucius pu rejoindre ses camarades.

Trois aurors apparurent soudain. Lucius alla prévenir Voldemort de l'arriver des nouveaux venus. Il s'arrêta au seuil de la pièce où se trouvait son Seigneur, il était entrain d'exécuter un sort. Lucius commença à parler, quand il vit l'apparence de l'individu en face de son maître. C'était impossible ! Cela ne pouvait pas être lui !

Voldemort lui ordonna de dire aux mangemorts qu'ils partaient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut dans son manoir avec un enfant dans ses bras et une malle flottait derrière lui. Le Mage Noire ordonna à ses mangemorts de retourner chez eux.

Lucius resta derrière et s'approcha de son maître. Son lord lui prononça :

« Pas maintenant, Lucius ! Plus tard ! »

Les lèvres de son maître se posèrent sur les siennes.

« Rentres chez-toi. Nous parlerons plus tard. »

**------**

**Enfin, j'ai enfin finit ce chapitre, quinze mois que je l'écris. Bon d'accord c'est vrais, j'ai le commencé l'année dernière et laissé le chapitre en plan pendant pas mal de temps avant de le reprendre après les harcèlement de Lady Jedusor.**

**Alors, n'oubliez pas de me laisser quelques reviews. **


	12. Visite au Manoir Malfoy

**------**

**Je remercie toute les personnes qui mon laisses une review, continuez !!!**

**------**

**Chapitre n10 : '**_Visite au Manoir Malfoy'_

Voldemort sortit de la chambre de son fils et referma la porta derrière-lui, celle-ci disparut, se fondant dans le mur. On Pourrait passer dans ce couloir une centaine de fois, sans jamais la remarquer.

Harry resta quelques minutes assis sur son lit, regardant dans le vide. _'Moi, fils de Voldemort ! Pff, Absurdité ! Et pourtant la marque, ma nouvelle apparence, le comportement étrange de Voldy ! Quelle explication ? Dumbledore ! James et Lili. Je te dirais Harry pourquoi Voldemort a tué James et Lili. Dumbledore a dit James et Lili et non tes parents !'_

**« NON C'EST FAUT ! IMPOSSIBLE ! »** hurla Harry, « **Lili et James sont mes parents. »** sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mots.

Harry éclata en sanglot, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Sa vie n'était-elle qu'un mensonge.

Le jeune sorcier se leva du lit et s'approcha du miroir pour contemplait son reflet. Il était le sosie de Voldemort. _'Voldemort est mon père ! Même mes yeux ont changé de couleur. Je n'ai plus les yeux verts émeraudes de ma mère, non de Lili Potter. Ils ne sont pas rouges comme ceux de mon père. Mais gris, gris métallique ! _De qui, je peux bien les tenir. De ma mère ? Qui est-ce ? Etait-elle encore en vie ? Voldemort l'avait-il aimé ?'

Voldemort s'était rendu dans sa chambre et y avait pris un pendentif en argent, sa marque était gravée dessus. C'est la clés-magique de la demeure de la famille Malfoy, Lucius lui avait offert de nombreuses années plus tôt. Il transplana après l'avoir passer au cou.

Une clés-magique existe sous divers formes : celle d'une bague, d'un livre, d'un pendentif, d'une robe... Et cela permet à un sorcier de pouvoir se rendre chez un autre en transplanant directement à l'intérieur de son manoir. C'est une sorte de laissez-passer, sans lui, les protections du manoir Malfoy empêcheraient Lord Voldemort d'y pénétrer.

Voldemort atterrit dans la chambre de Lucius, cela fessait plus de quinze années qu'il n'était pas venu dans ce manoir. Depuis l'enlèvement de son fils, si on voulait être précis. Et, la chambre qu'il avait partagée avec son serviteur, était la seule pièce qui était restée parfaitement gravée dans sa mémoire. D'ailleurs celle-ci n'avait absolument pas changé

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbre se fixèrent sur le lit. Combien de fois y était-il restait assis attendant que Lucius daigne se montrer ? Combien de fois avait-il pu voir de cette place la joie mêlée à la surprise s'inscrire sur les traits de Lucius quand il le voyait lors des visites non prévu du Mage Noire ? Des centaines, au moins !

Voldemort secoua la tête, chassant les images du passé. Ce n'était pas le moment de plonger dans des souvenirs aussi délectable soient-ils. Il était venu ici pour parlait à Lucius.

Il appela un elfe de maisons, quelques secondes après une petite créature hideuse apparut devant-lui, elle avait des oreilles de chauve-souris et de gros yeux globuleux.

**« Dis-moi, où je peux trouver ton maître ? »**

L'elfe le dévisagea avant de demander d'une voix tremblante :

**« Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! Comment...**

**- Tait-toi esclave ! Lucius ne sera pas content d'apprendre comment tu accueilles ses visiteurs.**

**- Méchant, méchant Cid ! Le maître ne va pas être content ! Vilain, vilain Cid ! Cid doit se punir !**

**- Ca suffit ! Tu vas répondre à ma question ! **

**- Cid obéit toujours aux ordres. Cid est très obéissant ! Cid...**

**- va énormément souffrir ! Endoloris ! »**

L'elfe tomba au sol et se mit un pousser de petits cris aigus.

**« Tu vas me révéler où je peux trouver Lucius maintenant ou tu préféras goûter à un autre doloris ?**

**- Non, pas un autre. Le maître est dans son bureau mais il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être déranger. »**

Voldemort sortit de la chambre, traversa quelques corridors et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit sans bruit et rentra dans la pièce. Lucius était assis derrière son bureau des dizaines de documents étaient éparpillés devant-lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu.

**« Tes elfes de maisons laissent à désirer, Lucius. »**

Lucius leva la tête :

**« Maître ! »**

Il se mit debout et alla s'incliner, lorsque :

**« Ce n'est pas la peine ! » **dit Voldemort.

**« Mes elfes de maisons ?**

**- Oui ! Tes elfes laissent vraiment à désirer. Il ma fallut dix minutes et un doloris avant d'obtenir une réponse. **

**- Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour parler de mes elfes ?**

**- Non !»**

Voldemort s'approcha de Lucius, caressa sa joue avec tendresse puis approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Leur souffles se mêlèrent et un long baiser sans suivit.

**« Ca m'as manqué ! » **avoua Lucius.

**« As-moi aussi, mon ange ! » **lui répondit Voldemort avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle. Voldemort s'assit sur le siège que Lucius avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt et attira son serviteur à lui :

**« Viens t'asseoir, nous devons parler. »**

Dés que Lucius se fut installé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à raconter : Comment il avait découvert sa marque sur bras d'Harry Potter. Puis, comment il a découvert que le survivant était son fils.

**« Harry Potter ! »** s'exclama Lucius, surpris** « Qui l'aurait cr ! »**

Il enchaîna sur la réaction du garçon en apprenant qui était son père. Quand il y finit, Lucius demanda s'il pourrait le voir.

**« Non ! » **Le ton était sans s'appel.

Lucius ferma les yeux en entendant la réponse.

« **Pas pour le moment. Laisses-lui le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'il soit mon héritier. Et quand se sera il si sera habitué, tu pourras lui révéler quel lien vous unisse. »**

**« Lui dire qu'il est mon fils ? »**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne répondit pas, à la place il s'empara des lèvres de son serviteur, se baiser était plus passionné que les précédents. Voldemort était plus dominateur. Lucius ferma les yeux, laissant ses émotions le submerger.

Voldemort s'éveilla, Lucius était endormit à ses côtés. Ils avait finit la soirée dans le lit de ce dernier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbre caressa le dos nu de son amant, le réveillant ainsi. Celui-ci se blottit dans ses bras.

**« Severus est un espion. »**

La phrase était sortit comme ça.

**« Quoi ? »**, s'écria Lucius en se redressant,** « C'est impossible ! » **

**- Calme-toi, Lucius. »**

**- Severus ne vous trahirait jamais, Monseigneur.**

**- Je me souviens t'avoir interdit de me vouvoyer.**

**- Cela remonte à de nombreuses années. Et, nous n'étions pas en très bon terme depuis...**

**- Lucius ! Oublie le passé, mon ange. Tu disais !**

**- Severus ne te trahirait jamais. **

**- Harry m'a dit qu'il travaillait pour Dumbledore.**

**- Il aurait pu mentir.**

**- J'y aurai pensé s'il me l'avait dit dans d'autre circonstance. J'était entrain de lui dire que ma marque s'inscrivait seulement dans la peau de ceux qu'ils me sont fidèles, quand il me la révélé.**

**- Je ne peux pas le croire. Severus, un traite. Que comptes-tu faire ?**

**- Le tuer !**

**- NON ! Maître, si vous plait.**

**- Lucius ! Si je ne le punis pas, n'importe quel mangemort pourra me trahir sans craindre ma vengeance.**

**- Vous voulez qu'il serve d'exemple ?**

**- Oui ! **

**- Karkaroff aussi vous à trahir et tout les mangemorts le savent. Alors que personne ne sait pour Severus.**

**- Tu recommences à me vouvoyer. A quoi penses-tu ?**

**- Excuses-moi ! Et, bien ! Karkaroff pourrait servir d'exemple ! Et, tu pourras t'occuper de Severus en privée.**

**- Et, je le déniche où, Karkaroff ?**

**- Je te le ramènerai. Je te le promets ! **

**- C'est d'accord, mon ange ! **

**------**

**A/N : Laissez-moi une review. Le chapitre suivant est déjà bien avancé, plus j'aurais de reviews plus vite vous pourrais le lire ! Allez des review !**

**------**


	13. La fin d'Harry Potter

**------**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère en recevoir autant pour ce chapitre. **

**------**

**Chapitre n11: '**_La fin d'Harry Potter!_'

Voldemort ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son hériter et il entra. Il vit son fils allongé sur son lit. Des livres étaient éparpillés sur la couverture de satin noir. Il s'était chang : il ne portait plus ses déchets troués et dix fois trop grands pour lui. Il avait enfilé une robe de couloir noire bordée d'argent.

L'enfant était plongé dans un livre, il n'entendit pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approchait de lui, ni le sentit s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**« Il est intéressant ce livre ? »**

Harry sursauta, posa son regard sur le Mage Noire, lâcha l'ouvrage qu'il parcourait, se faufila hors du lit voulant mettre un maximum de distances entre lui et son père.

Voldemort s'avança vers son fils en prononçant son nom :

**« Harry ! **

**- Ne me touchez pas ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Sortez ! Je vous hais ! »**

Les mots du garçon blessèrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ne le montra pas : son fils le haïssait, il était effrayé de lui.

**« Comme tu voudras ! »** dit le Mage Noire, en s'éloignant de son fils et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_'Il s'en va comme ça !'_

**« Attendez ! »** Harry courut vers son père et posa sa main sur son bras, **« Je suis désol ! Je me sens perdu, je n'ai plus un seul point de repères ! Je ne sais même pas qui je suis ! »**

Voldemort en se retourna vers le garçon, il vit que l'enfant pleurer. IL attira son héritier contre-lui et effaça les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il l'attira vers son lit, il rangea d'un geste de baguette les livres s'y trouvant.

**« Chut ! Tout va bien ! » **murmura-t-il à l'oreille du jeune sorcier en le berçant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi. Harry s'était abandonné à l'étreinte. Il avait fermé les yeux et écoutait le rythme régulier du cœur de son père. C'était la première qu'on le tenait ainsi. Personne ne s'était jamais assez inquiété de lui, pour le réconforter. Voldemort était le premier. Il se sentait à sa place.

**« Tu es mon fils ! **

**- Je n'appelle pas Harry Potter ? N'est ce pas ?**

**- Tu me crois maintenant quand je dis que les Potters ne sont pas tes parents ?**

**- Non, père. Je veux seulement savoir comment vous nommerait votre héritier si vous en avez un.**

**- Tu te moques de moi, l !**

**- Non, jamais ! Qui oserai se moquer de Celui Dont Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom ? »**

Harry éclata de rire, suivit par son père. Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et quelqu'un y pénétra. Voldemort et Harry levèrent les yeux sur le nouveau venu :

**« Lucius ! Que fais-tu l ? Je croyais qu'on s'était mit d'accord ! » **

Ledit mangemort était gelé sur place, en venant au Manoir Riddle il n'avait pas imaginé trouver son maître et son fils riant. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

**« Veuillez m'excuser Monseigneur, Je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! Je pense que vous devriez lire ceci. »**

Lucius tendit, à son maître, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Celui du jour, du 1er août 1995. Voldemort s'en empara et commença à le lire :

**_LE SURVIVANT FILS_**

**_DE_**

**_CELUI DONT ON NE DOIT PAS PRONONCER LE NOM !!!_**

****

_Hier, une fulgurante vague de magie a déferlée sur tout le pays causant de multiples destructions et tuant de nombreux Moldus. Vous, vous devez sûrement vous demandez qui en est responsable, d'où il provient._

_Eh, bien ! J'ai été interrogé les Aurors chargée de l'affaire. Ceux-ci m'ont révélé qu'ils soupçonnaient Harry Potter d'en être le responsable. _

_Albus Dumbledore me corrobora leurs dires en m'affirmant :_

_« Je peux vous certifier que le coupable est nul autre qu'Harry Potter. Ses actions ne m'étonnent même pas. Comme on dit : **Tel père, Tel fils !** Lili et James Potter ne sont pas les parents de celui que vous nommait le Survivant. En fait, c'est le rejeton de Voldemort ! Nous l'avions enlevé le jour de sa naissance. Nous voulions le retourner contre son père pour le détruire. Nous, nous serions débarrassé du gamin une fois que se serez fait. Mais, il s'est retourné contre-nous ! Nous avions sous-estimé les liens du sang. IL porte la marque des Ténèbres ! »_

_Harry Potter n'a jamais exist ! Voici quelques témoignages des camarades de classe du FILS DE VOUS SAVEZ QUI :_

**_Justin Finch-Fletchley : _**_« Je avais qu'**Il** se tournerai vers la magie noire. **Il** est Fourchelangue et il n'y a que les Mages Noires qui parlent cette langue abjecte. »_

**_Ronald Weasley :_**_ « Cela ne m'étonnes me pas ! **Il **répétait sans cesse que le Choipeaux avait voulu **l'**envoyer un Serpentards. Et nous savons tous que les Serpentards sont des apprentis Mangemorts. »_

**_Cho Chang : _**_« **Il** a tué Cédric Diggory ! **Il** était jaloux de lui, **IL** était fou de rage quand je **lui** ai dit que je ne **l'**aimais pas et préférais aller au bal avec Cédric ! »_

**_Hermione Granger : _**_« **Il** nous disait à Ron et moi qu'**Il** détestait les moldus chez qui **Il** y vivait. Nous aurions dû comprendre que c'était tout les moldus qu'I**l **détestait. Je suis certaine qu'**Il **a aidé son père à regagner son corps. »_

_Le Survivant est le fils de VOUS SAVEZ QUI ! C'est un monstre comme son père ! Si vous le voyez, enfuyez-vous et prévenez les aurors. Faites attention ! Il est extrêmement dangereux ! Ne le laissez pas sortir sa baguette où il vous tuera sans arrière pensée !_

**_Rita Skeeter_**

Voldemort passa l'article à son fils quand il eut fini sa lecture. Pendant que son héritier prenait connaissance de son contenue, il congédia son serviteur. Celui-ci, lui lança un regard noir. Lucius aurait voulu hurler qu'il avait droit de rester que c'était aussi son fils. Mais il obéit et sortit de la pièce.

**« Comment ! Comment osent-ils ? » **s'écria Harry, fou de rage.

Le journal que tenait le jeune sorcier s'enflamma et Voldemort jurait avoir vu les yeux de son fils passer du gris au rouge pendant une fraction de seconde. Il sourit devant le dégagement de magie à l'état pur de son fils.

**« Contrôles-toi ! » **ordonna-t-il à son héritier d'une voie ferme en voyant les flammes se propageaient.

Le feu s'éteint aussitôt ! Harry vit qu'une grande partit du couvre-lit était brûlé.

**« Je suis désol !**

**- Ne t'excuses pas ! Tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère. Les personnes en qui tu croyais ton trahir. **

**- Je leur ferais payer ! »**

Voldemort sourit : _'Dumbledore a perdu ! Mon fils est de mon côté. Le Survivant n'existe plus ! Il a laissé sa place à mon héritier. Harry James Potter est devenu Tom _Salazar Lucius Riddle-Malfoy.'

**« Père ! Je peux vous posez une question ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

**- Qui est ma mère ? **

**------**

**A/N : Bien vous voyez le petit bouton avec écrit GO dessus en bas de l'écran à gauche ? Oui, vous avez compris de quoi je veux parler, alors taper dessus et donnez moi votre avis sur ma fanfic. Plus j'en recevrais plus le prochain chapitre paraîtra rapidement !**

**------**


	14. Famille

****

**A/N : Merci, pour vos avis ! Continuez de me laisser des ****reviews****, plus je recevrai plus je serai motivé pour écrire la suite.**

****

**Chapitre n12 : '**_Famille !_

**« Qui est ma mère ? »**

_'Non ! Pas ça ! Pourquoi il me demande ça ? Il aurait pu me poser n'importe quelle autre question mais il a fallut qu'il me pose celle là. Je lui réponds quoi ?'_

_'Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me répond pas ? Il serait arrivé quelque chose à ma mère. Elle n'est pas morte !'_

**« Elle est encore en vie ? **

**- Oui ! La personne qui t'a mise au monde est vivante. **_'Mais c'est loin d'être une femme !'_

**- Qui est ce ? »**

Voldemort resta muet que pouvait-il répondre : Lucius Malfoy. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui annoncer comme ça.

**« Vous ne l'aimiez pas ? » **demanda Harry devant le manque de réponse.

**« Ne penses pas une chose pareille. Bien sûr que je l'aime. Je l'aime à en mourir ! Je l'aime autant que je t'aime ! **

**- Vous m'aimez ?**

**- Bien sûr, que je t'aime ! Tu es mon fils. Ne doutes jamais de l'amour que je te porte. Quand Dumbledore t'a enlevé, j'étais fou de rage. Je t'ai recherché jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes espions, auprès du vieux fou, m'apprenne ta mort. J'en voulais à toute l'humanité. Je me suis vengé en assassinat ses proches. En détruisant, un pas un les membres de son ordre. » **

Harry sourit ! Il est sûr que personne ne le croirait s'il répétait ce que venait de lui dire son père. Les sorciers pensent que Voldemort n'a pas de cœur. Lui aussi le pensait avant ! Son père est loin d'être le monstre qu'il imaginait. Il est humain et ressent des émotions comme tout le monde. Et pas que la haine.

**« C'est... C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit qu'il m'aime. » **avoua Harry.

**« Parles moi de ton enfance, mon ange.**

**- J'ai détesté mon enfance. Je ne recevais jamais de cadeaux pour noël ou pour mon anniversaire. ... Les Dursleys étaient injustes. ... Ils m'ont obligé à dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier, ils ne m'ont donné une chambre qu'après avoir reçut ma lettre de Poudlard. ... Ils me privaient de nourriture pour un oui ou un non. Mon assiette contenait trois fois moins d'aliment que la leur. ... Ils me donnaient une liste infinie de corvée à faire. J'étais leur elfe de maison. ... Ils me punissaient si je fessais de la magie. ... »**

****

Voldemort écoutait son fils. Sa colère augmentait en même temps que la liste de mauvais traitements affligés à son héritier. Son garçon n'avait pas eut une meilleure enfance que la sienne. Il s'était promis que son enfant ne connaîtrait jamais cela ! Il aurait dû vivre dans le luxe et être traité comme un prince.

**« Dumbledore payera pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Je te promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tu obtiendras tout ce que tu désires, tu ne manqueras de rien.**

**- Merci, Père !**

**- Tu veux connaître l'identité de la personne qui t'a mise au monde ?**

**- Oui.**

_'Allez je me lance, après tout ça ne peut pas être pire qu'apprendre que le sorcier qui a essayé de le tuer plusieurs fois, est son père.'_

**« Je vais de demander de ne pas m'interrompre. C'est compris ?**

**- Oui, père !**

**- Pour commencer, tu n'es pas un garçon ordinaire, mon fils. Tu vois tu n'as pas un père et une mère comme tout le monde.**

_'Hein ! Comment puis-je exister alors ?'_

**- Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne suis pas sortit d'un chaudron ?**

**- Bien sûr que non ! Où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille ? Je crois t'avoir demander de ne pas m'interrompre.**

**- Excusez-moi, père. S'il vous plait, continuez.**

****

**- Ne me vouvoies pas ! Tu es mon fils pas un de mes serviteurs !**

**- Bien, père !**

**- Comme je te l'ai dit plutôt tu n'as pas de mère. Mais tu as quand même deux parents. Tu ne dois pas comprendre grand-chose. Je m'explique ! Il faut d'abord que tu saches que je n'ai jamais été attiré pas les femmes, elles ne m'ont jamais intéressé. Il y a quelques années, je suis tombé sous le charme d'un jeune mangemort. Mon garçon, tu n'as pas un père mais deux.**

**- Mais... Un homme ne peut pas avoir d'enfant avec un autre !**

**- La magie rend tout possible. Il nous a suffit d'une potion. Cela doit être difficile pour toi à accepter.**

**- C'est un choc, c'est vrai ! Mais vous l'aimiez ?**

**- Oui et je l'aimes encore.**

**- Dans certain couple, les parents ne sont liés par aucun sentiment. Alors si vous vous aimez, je vais l'accepter. Et, après avoir accepter que mon père soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je peux accepter cela. J'ai enfin une famille, des personnes qui m'aime et s'aime près de moi. Je ne vais pas refuser le bonheur qui s'offre à moi à cause de stupides préjugés. **

**- Je suis heureux de voir que tu acceptes les faits si facilement. **

**- Le principal, c'est que j'ai une famille. Le reste, je m'en fiche.**

**- Et un demi-frère, tu en veux un ?**

**- J'ai un frère ! Il a quel âge ? Je le connais ?**

****

**- Il a quelques mois de plus que toi. Il va à Poudlard et est à Serpentard.**

**- Qui est-ce ?**

**- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te révéler cette information. Tu ne devais pas en très bon terme avec lui. C'est un Serpentard et toi tu étais à Gryffondor.**

**- Tu es déçu que je ne sois pas à Serpentard ? **

**- Non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'es pas dans la maison de tes ancêtres. C'est Dumbledore ! Mais je ne te mentirai pas, j'aurais préféré que tu y sois.**

**- Le choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer. Il m'a dit que Serpentard me mènerai suis le chemin de la grandeur. Mais Hagrid et Ron m'avait dit que vous et tout les mangemorts étiez passés par cette maison. Alors j'ai supplié le choixpeau de m'envoyer ailleurs. **

**- Ne te justifies pas ! Oublies le pass ! Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait un parfait Serpentard. **

**- Merci, père ! Je veux connaître le nom de mon frère. Donnes le moi, s'il te plait !**

**- Tu es sûr !**

**- Oui.**

**- Bien, dans ce cas. C'est Draco Malfoy ! **

**- Mal... Malfoy ! Malfoy est mon frère ?**

**- Oui, mon ange.**

**- Malfoy est un gamin arrogant. Je l'ai trouvé antipathique la première fois que je l'ai vu.**

**- J'avais raison ! C'était une mauvaise idée de t'apprendre ça.**

**- Non ! Je n'ai pas fini. Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Et ceux que je pensais mes amis m'ont abandonné quand ils ont appris qui était mon père. Je suis certain d'arriver à m'entendre avec Malfoy. Après tout, nous devons bien avoir quelques points communs.**

**- Alors, tu pourrais peut-être l'appeler pas son prénom.**

**- Draco. Attends si Draco Malfoy est mon frère ça veut dire que... que Lucius Malfoy est mon deuxième père ?**

**- Oui, Lucius est ton père. Ca ne vas pas ?**

**- Il me déteste. Il a perdu un elfe de maison à cause de moi. Il...**

**- Stop ! Lucius ne te déteste pas. Il sait qui tu es.**

**- Comme tout ceux qui on lut le dernier exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier !**

**- Il le savait avant, mon ange. Je lui ai dit, il ne te détestait pas, il voulait te voir. Je lui ai demandé t'attendre. Il t'aime.**

**- Tu es sûr ?**

**- Certain ! C'est quoi cette histoire d'elfe de maison ?**

**- Il se nomme Dobby. Je l'ai rencontré lors des vacances d'été précèdent ma deuxième année à Poudlard. Il savait que la Chambre des Secrets allait être rouverte et voulait me protéger en m'empêchant de retourner à Poudlard. Je l'ai libéré après mon interaction avec le souvenir enfermé dans le journal, en leurrant Lucius. **

**- De quelle façon à tu fais cela ?**

**- Fait quoi ?**

**- Leurrer, Lucius ! Libéré l'elfe ?**

**- Et bien, je lui ai donné le journal intime. Je l'avais glissé dans une chaussette, Lucius l'a jetée et Dobby l'a rattrapée.**

**- Très Serpentard ! **

**- Merci, père !**

**- Il faudra que je remercie cet elfe.**

**- Hein !**

**- Il essayait de te protéger.**

****

****

**A/N : Allez ****review****, maintenant. On fait un compromis moi j'écris les chapitres de la ****fanfic**** et vous vous me laissez votre avis. Je pense que c'est équitable ! Non !**

****


	15. Le problème de Severus

**A/N : Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Dit-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre n°13 : Le Problème de Severus

**" Père, quel est mon nom ? "**

**" Tu te prénomme Tom Salazar Lucius Riddle-Malfoy, mon ange. Mais si ce nom ne te convient pas, tu peux garder celui que tu portes actuellement. "**

**" Non, mon vrai prénom, c'est Tom ! Je refuse de porter plus longtemps l'identité qu'un manipulateur sénile m'a donnée. Je veux tirer un trait sur mon passé et porter le nom que mes parents ont choisi. "**

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il était heureux de la réponse de son fils, il était fier de son héritier.

**" Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! "** S'exclama Severus Snape.

Severus avait lu comme tous les sorciers d'Angleterre l'article en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait été surpris en apprenant que le Survivant n'était pas le fils de cet imbécile de James Potter mais celui de Lord Voldemort. L'article n'avait pas eut grand impact sur lui, jusqu'au moment où il se souvint que le garçon savait qu'il était un espion.

Le Professeur de Potion s'était aussitôt rendu dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Il s'y trouvait maintenant depuis une dizaine de minutes.

**" Severus, comprend-moi. Les informations que tu apportes à l'Ordre du Phoenix sont d'une importance capitale, je ne peux pas te permettre d'abandonner ton poste d'espion auprès de Voldemort. " **

Un frison échappa à Severus quand Dumbledore prononça le nom du Seigneur des ténèbres.

**" Albus, je ne peux pas continuer ! Vous Savez Qui doit savoir que je l'ai trahit, Potter lui a sûrement dit. Il me tuera dés qu'il me verra. "**

**" Severus que tu le veuilles ou non, tu continueras d'espionner Voldemort ! "**

Un second frisson parcourut le corps du Directeur de la maison Serpentard.

**" Je ne veux pas mourir, Abus ! "**

Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore s'obstinait ainsi. Il est capital plus valable vivant que mort ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'il abandonne son rôle d'espion ?

**" Si tu arrêtes, tu risques également de mourir. "**

**" Quoi ! "**

Pour qu'elle raison devrait-il mourir s'il arrêtes d'espionner le Mage Noir.

**" Je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu reçoives le baiser d'un Détraqueur si tu ne retourne pas espionner Voldemort. " **

**" Vous… vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, Albus ! Vous n'y pensez pas ! "**

Severus était complètement déstabilisé.

**" Et, pourquoi pas ? Si tu arrêtes de jouer les espions pour moi, tu perds tout utilité. Tu n'es plus qu'une pièce gênante sur mon échiquier. "**

**" Je… je ne suis qu'un pion pour vous. "**

**" Tu croyais quoi ! Tu es un professeur déplorable, tes élèves et tes collègues ne peuvent pas te supporter et tu es un mangemort. Tu es très facilement remplaçable et tu ne manqueras à personne. "**

**" Je vois ! "**

Severus se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau. Il ne pouvait pas croire aux paroles de Dumbledore. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna.

**" Je continueras d'espionner Vous Savez Qui pour vous. "**

**" Tu as fait le bon choix, Severus. "**

Severus sortit. Choix ! Quel choix ? La mort ou la mort ! Où était l'alternative ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? "

Après avoir quitté son maître et son fils, Lucius s'était rendu au ministère de la magie. Il espérait pouvoir bientôt parler à son fils. Lucius fut surpris en voyant dans quel état se trouvait le ministère. Il était sans dessus dessous : Personne ne travaillait, tout le monde parlait de la dernière édition de la Gazette.

**Vous avez lu la Gazette ? Harry Potter, le Fils de Vous Savez Qui ! Vous y croyez ? Le Survivant et le Seigneur des ténèbres. **Ce type de phrase exaspérait Lucius. Chacune lui rappelait qu'il préfèrerait se trouvait ailleurs : auprès de son Maître et de son fils.

Il y avait une heure, Cornélius Fudge, l'abruti qui était accessoirement le Ministre de la Magie, avait fait un discours d'une vingtaine de minutes pour apaiser les tensions actuelles. Celui-ci se résumait en deux phrases : **Vous Savez Qui n'est pas de retour, il est mort et le restera. C'est son fils qui a pris la relève, il a tué Cédric Diggory et fait apparaître la Marque des ténèbres la nuit dernière.**

Ce n'était pas croyable d'être aussi stupide. Comment un imbécile pareille avait bien pu être élu ? Lucius détestait son père, mais lui au moins il était un bon Ministre de la Magie.

**" Lucius ! "**

Ledit sorcier se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

**" Severus ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? "**

La discussion que Lucius avait eut au réveil après Voldemort, lui revint en mémoire. Severus était un traître ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

**" Il faut que je te parles ! C'est de la plus haute importance ! Mais si je te dérange, je peux repasser plus tard. " **

**" Non, c'est bon ! Il faut que je quitte ce bureau, j'étouffe ici. Cet endroit finira par me prendre fou. "**

Lucius attrapa sa canne et quitta son bureau suivit de Severus.

**" C'est confidentiel, ceux que tu doit me dire ? "**

**" Assez, disons que cela ne doit pas tomber dans les oreilles de n'importe qui. "**

**" Le Manoir sera donc le lieu idéal. "**

Les deux sorciers transplanèrent pour le manoir Malfoy. Lucius mena Severus dans un salon de petite taille enfin il est moins grand que les autres.

**" Narcissa et Draco sont là ? " **demanda Snape.

**" Non, il sont partis en France pour deux semaines. Tu désires boire quelque chose ? "**

**" Non. "**

**" Severus, tu es tracassé. Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? "**

**" J'ai un problème ! "**

**" Quel genre ? "**

**" Importent, dangereux et très difficile à résoudre. "**

**" Mais encore ? "**

**" J'ai trahi notre Seigneur. "**

Un long silence suivit la confession du professeur de potion.

**" Lucius ? " **questionna Severus, anxieux du maque de réponse de son ami, il avait peut-être fait une erreur en révélant sa trahison à Lucius.

**" Comment ? "**

**" J'ai trahi notre Seigneur. "**

**" Non, pas ça. J'avais compris. Je voulais savoir de quelle façon tu as trahi notre maître ? "**

**" En l'espionnant pour le compte de Dumbledore. "**

**" Depuis combien de temps ? "**

Severus soupira, il était légèrement rassuré si Lucius posait ce genre de questions, il essayera sûrement de l'aider.

**" Seize ans ! "**

**" Pourquoi ? "**

**" A cause du changement dans nos missions après l'enlèvement de son héritier. "**

**" Changement ? "**

**" Tu l'ignores ? "**

**" Si tu l'as oublié Severus ! Je n'ai plus assisté aux réunions, ni participé à la moindre petite mission après l'enlèvement du fils de notre Seigneur. Voldemort me tenait pour responsable de la disparition de son enfant et ne désirait plus me voir. "**

**" Désolez ! Les missions étaient axées sur les proches de Dumbledore. Il n'y en avait plus aucune sur les moldus ou les Sang de Bourbe. "**

**" Je vois ! Tes convissions n'ont pas changé ? Tu penses toujours que les moldus et les Sang de Bourbe ne méritent pas de vivre ? "**

**" Toujours. Tu as tout compris. "**

**" Peut-être, mais notre Seigneur aurait recommencé à les tuer après s'être venger pour la perte de son héritier. "**

**" Sa vengeance était un peu trop poussé à mon goût. "**

**" Severus, si ton fils t'était enlevé et qu'ensuite tu apprenais qu'il a été assassiné. "**

**" Je n'ai pas de fils, Lucius ! "**

**" Draco, alors. C'est ton filleul. "**

**" Je voudrais éliminer la personne responsable de sa mort. "**

**" Pour Voldemort c'est la même chose. Sauf que Dumbledore lui est trop puissant donc il ne pouvait pas s'en pendre à lui. Alors il a décidé de le faire souffrir autant que lui. "**

**" Tu as raison ! "**

**" Bon, je verrai ce qui peut-être fait auprès de notre Seigneur afin d'arranger les choses. D'ailleurs notre Maître était au courant de ta trahison. "**

**" Quoi ? Tu savais déjà ce que tu viens de me révéler ? "**

**" Non ! Notre Seigneur m'a simplement dit que tu étais un espion, mais il ne savait pas quand, comment ou pourquoi tu l'es devenu. J'ai réussi à obtenir que tu ne te fasse pas tuer, par contre il faut que je trouve Karkaroff. "**

**" Je vois ! J'ai dit à Dumbledore que je ne voulais plus jouer les espions pour lui, il dit que si j'arrête il veillera à ce que je recevoir le baiser d'un Détraqueur. "**

**" Ne t'inquiètes pas Severus, je m'occupe de tout. "**

* * *

**A/N : Bien vous voyez le petit bouton avec écrit GO dessus en bas de l'écran à gauche ? Oui, vous avez compris de quoi je veux parler, alors taper dessus et donnez moi votre avis sur ma fanfic. Plus j'en recevrais plus le prochain chapitre paraîtra rapidement !**


	16. Repas de Famille

**A/N:Voilà le nouveau chapitre de ma fic, je tiens à m'excuser de t'attends.**

**

* * *

Chapitre n°14: "****R**epas de famille" "epas de famille" 

Tom et son père étaient installés autour d'une table l'un en face de l'autre, celle-ci était recouverte de divers plats plus succulents les uns que les autres. Lord Voldemort et son fils déjeunaient.

Après avoir découvert que son fils n'avait rien avalé depuis l'avant-veille, le Seigneur des ténèbres avait entraîné son fils dans la salle à manger la plus proche, le manoir Riddle en possédait trois, ils se trouvaient dans la plus conviviale.

Le Mage Noir et son Héritier parler tout en mangeant. Tom posait beaucoup de question en rapport avec son avenir à son père.

**« Père, je ne vais pas pouvoir retourner à Poudlard en septembre ? »**

Ce n'était pas réellement une question, plutôt une constatation. Tom savait très bien qu'il ne pourra pas sortir en public après l'article publiait dans la Gazette des Sorcier, sans craindre d'être tuer ou envoyer à Azkaban.

**« C'est vrai ! Tu n'y retourneras pas ! »**

**« Comment vais-je pouvoir continuer mes études, alors ? » **

**« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiète mon Ange, je vais me changer de ton éducation : je t'enseignerai tous ce que tu dois savoir et t'apprendra à contrôler ta magie enfin d'éviter… »**

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, interrompant leur conversation, et quelqu'un y pénétra : c'était Lucius Malfoy.

**« Je ne vous voulez pas vous dérangez, mon Seigneur. »** dit précipitamment Lucius. **« Je repasserai plus tard. »** continua-t-il avant de se retourner pour sortir de la salle à manger.

Lucius ne savait même pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi : ne voulait-il pas parler à son fils ? Alors pourquoi fuyait-il ? Il était venu pour rapporter à son amant la conversation qui venait d'avoir avec Severus.

**« Lucius ! Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas me tutoyer. » **

Lucius s'arrêta et se retourna vers son maître.

**« Je… »**

**« Viens donc te joindre à nous Lucius, tu as sûrement faim. »**

Lucius s'avança sans un mot, tira la chaise à la droite du Lord des ténèbres et s'y assit, une assiette apparut aussitôt devant lui.

Un long silence s'en suivit, personne n'osait prendre la parole : Tom jetais de fréquent coup d'œil à son second père, Lucius observait son garçon à la dérober et Voldemort regardait la scène ne sachant pas quoi faire pour sortir de l'impasse. Malgré le fait qu'il s'espionnait mutuellement les yeux de Lucius et Tom ne se croissaient pas. Quand l'un regardait l'autre, l'autre fixait son assiette, et vice-versa.

**« Cela suffit** ! » finit pas s'exclama le Mage Noir, en se levant, il avait repoussé sa chaise et celle-ci tomba sur le sol avec un son mat, fessant sursauter son amant et son fils. **« Lucius, Tom c'est que tu es son père. Tom, Lucius ne t'en veux pas d'avoir libérer un de ses Elfe de maison. Je vais vous laisser régler cela, maintenant. »**

Le Seigneur des ténèbres sortit de la pièce. Le silence se poursuivit, Tom finit pas le briser :

**« C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir libérer Dobby. »**

**« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne te reproche rien. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. Parce que à cause moi, vous avez perdu à serviteur. »**

**« Ce n'était qu'un Elfe, j'en possède des dizaine d'autre. Et ne me vouvoie pas s'il te plait. »**

**« Bien, je peux te demandez quelque chose ? »**

**« Tout ce que tu désires. »**

**« Vous tenez à moi ? »**

**« Oui, Tom ! Je t'aime, tu es mon fils. »**

Lucius se leva, contourna la table, attira son fils contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

**« Je voie que tout est arrangé. »** dit Voldemort, il avait observait toute la scène dans l'embrasure de la porte, il ne l'avait pas fermé complètement en sortant.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres se dirigea vers eux, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Lucius, puis déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et sourit à son fils en le décoiffant légèrement.

**« Bien, et si nous continuons notre repas. »**

Ils se réinstallèrent autour de la table et repris leur déjeuner.

Quand il eut finit de manger, Tom décida de laisser ses parents et de retourner dans sa chambre continuer la lecture du livre qui lisait le matin quand son père était rentré dans sa chambre. Il avait bien remarqué les regards enflammés que Lucius et Voldemort se laissaient et avait pensé qu'il avait besoin d'être seule.

Il n'avait pas tort, quelques minutes après qu'il s'eut retiré de la pièce, le Mage Noir avait entraîné son serviteur dans sa chambre, disant qu'il avait quinze ans à rattraper.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Voldemort et Lucius se trouvaient dans le bureau du Lord des ténèbres. Lucius s'apprêtait à retourner au ministère, il ne pouvait pas s'absenter toute la journée de son travail, on aurait sûrement besoin de lui tôt ou tard. Il avait répété la conservation qui venait d'avoir avec Severus à son maître. Un plan avait germé dans l'esprit du Mage Noir au cours de l'entretien. Mais avant de le mettre en marche, il fallait que Lucius capture Karkaroff.

**

* * *

A/N : Voilà, je sais que se chapitre est vraiment très court, mais j'ai eut énormément de mal à écrire. Je voyais bien la rencontre Lucius/Tom dans ma tête mais impossible de la retranscrire à l'écrit, je ne fessais que bloquer. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que j'ai du le réécrire.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissez des ****reviews**** pour le chapitre précèdent :**

_onarluca, severafan, Cynore, Arwen19, satya, sissicho, tortue, Naya, Khellar, lyly, Sahada, delirophone, nepheria, chixxxLuv, cassie, ténèbre, griffounette, nepheria, Gallen2._

**Continuer de me laisser vos avis, je vous promet que le chapitre suivant sera plus long.**


End file.
